Entre o amor e o ódio
by Oliveira815
Summary: Jane e seu pai, Eric Selvig decidem deixar a cidade grande e passar algum tempo numa cidade do interior do Arkansas. Lá, Jane conhece Thor, e ela o odeia desde a primeira vez que o vê. Mas o que eles não esperavam é que o amor pode surgir até mesmo no meio dos espinhos.
1. Chapter 1

*Obs: O texto que você irá ler logo abaixo é totalmente fictício, embora a tribo Indígena Cherokee realmente exista. Eu tentei procurar na internet uma lenda "real", que realmente faça parte da cultura deles, mas não consegui encontrar nenhuma que se encaixasse na minha Fic. Então tomei a liberdade de inventar uma. Esperam que desfrutem da minha nova estória! Um abraço à todos!

_"Há muito tempo atrás, havia uma grande e próspera aldeia onde todas as pessoas viviam em perfeita harmonia com a natureza e os animais. O rei da aldeia, Gawonii, era um ancião muito sábio e generoso, que não media esforços para ajudar e proteger seu povo. Só que o que ele não sabia, era que seu irmão, Oukonunaka, era muito invejoso e ambicioso. Oukonunaka deixou a maldade consumir seu coração, e um dia ele decidiu se vingar do seu irmão e de toda a aldeia. Ele fez um pacto de sangue com um maligno demônio, que em troca lhe prometeu espalhar morte e destruição por toda a aldeia. No dia seguinte, as pessoas começaram a ficar doentes, os animais começaram a morrer, e as plantas secarem. Gawonii também ficou muito doente, mas com o pouco de energia que lhe restava, o ancião caminhou com muita dificuldade até o interior de uma grande caverna. No centro da caverna, Gawonii desenhou um circulo xamanico no chão e invocou a Deusa Immookalee. A deusa apareceu em forma de luz, e perguntou o que ele desejava. O ancião respondeu que queria somente que todos da sua aldeia se curassem. Então Immookalee lhe disse que tudo no mundo, e na natureza, requer uma troca equivalente. As pessoas matam os animais para consumir sua carne, mas algum dia, sua carne também será consumida por outros animais, é o ciclo da vida, a Deusa explicou. E para salvar o seu povo, Gawonii tinha que fazer um sacrifício, seu próprio sacrifício. O ancião, bravamente, aceitou o acordo. De repente, toda a caverna começou a tremer, e uma parte do teto desabou. A deusa Immookalee transformou Gawonii numa linda cachoeira, que descia pelo grande buraco no teto da caverna. As poucos, as pessoas que sobreviveram a praga do demônio nunca mais ouviram falar do paradeiro do seu ancião Gawonii, mas logo descobriram o esconderijo daquela linda cachoeira. Algumas pessoas levaram um pouco daquela água para seu vilarejo, e compartilharam com o resto do seu povo. Todos as pessoas que estavam muito doentes e beberam a água, milagrosamente ficaram curados! Mal eles sabiam que o que eles realmente estavam bebendo não era só água, mas sim o espirito do seu líder, Gawonii, que havia feito um grande sacrifício em nome do seu povo."_

Essa lenda, lhe fez lembrar que todos nós, as vezes, precisamos fazer _sacrifícios..._

Com uma mão em baixo do seu queixo, e com os dois pés apoiados acima do porta-luvas do carro, Jane Foster cantarolava "Any man of mine" de Shania Twain. Seu pai, Eric Selvig, odiava quando sua filha colocava os dois pés em cima do porta-luvas. Primeiro, porque achava uma tremenda falta de educação, e segundo, Eric não gostava muito quando ela usava shorts curtos e suas pernas ficavam expostas. Embora Jane já tivesse 18 anos, Eric tinha que admitir que era um pai coruja de carteirinha. Aos seus olhos ela sempre seria sua menininha, não importava quantos anos ela tivesse. E ciumento como era, agora ele teria que ficar de olhos bem abertos! pois ouvira dizer que a maioria dos rapazes daquele lugar não prestavam.

-Por favor, filha! Abaixe _essas pernas!_

-Desculpe, pai... Jane cruzou os braços e bocejou. -Falta quanto tempo ainda?

-Só mais alguns quilômetros.

Jane arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas: -"Alguns quilômetros?"

Jane, aparentemente parecia estar _bem._ Mas Eric estava preocupado com ela. A viagem era longa, _muito longa_, e ele sabia o quanto viagens longas eram cansativas, principalmente quando você está indo de carro. Ele havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes havia parado ao longo do caminho por conta das tonturas e náuseas dela, mas tudo isso foi idéia dela. Jane decidiu que depois que se formasse no colegial, queria passar algum tempo na fazenda do seu tio, no Arkansas. Queria respirar ar puro, comer a comida caseira da sua querida tia May, se deslumbrar com os lindos Canyons e cachoeiras daquele paraíso. Eric sabia o quanto aquele lugar lhe fazia bem, e o quanto era especial para ela.

Não importava quantas vezes ela olhasse para aquela paisagem, Jane nunca se cansava daquele lugar. A fazenda dos tios dela, era rodeada de uma majestosa cadeia de montanhas. As montanhas eram levemente cobertas por vegetação rasteira, que sendo vista de longe, lhe dava um toque gracioso e leve. Embora tivesse nascida na agitada e badalada Califórnia, as vezes Jane gostava de curtir o sossego do interior. A casa dos seus tios estava quase a mesma coisa desde a última vez que ela visitou, há cerca de três anos atrás. Alguns reparos foram feitos, mas a rustica casa de madeira ainda permanecia convidativa e aconchegante como sempre. A generosidade e receptividade da tia May e do Tio John também ajudavam qualquer um se sentir a vontade.

-Querida, como você cresceu! A tia May disse quando abraçou calorosamente sua sobrinha. Embora amasse sua tia, foi obrigada a rolar os olhos com aquele comentário. Era tão_ tipico..._

-É, mas acho que dessa altura eu não passo mais.

Tio John, simpático como sempre, também veio para abraçar sua sobrinha. -Jane, que saudades!

-Também senti sua falta, Tio.

Erik também abraçou sua irmã calorosamente, e depois perguntou todo sorridente: -E onde está o "meu" sobrinho?

O pai de Jane sempre falava com muito orgulho do seu único sobrinho. Erik só tinha May como irmã, e ela sofreu por vários anos com problemas de fertilidade. Mas May sempre teve muita fé, e depois de tanto tempo de batalha, aos 37 anos ela conseguiu engravidar pela primeira vez. Ela deu a luz à um menino, e lhe deu o nome em homenagem ao seu pai falecido, William, mas todos chamavam ele por seu apelido, Will. A última vez que Jane viu Will ele tinha apenas 6 anos e ela 15. Talvez por os dois serem filhos únicos, eles criaram um laço de amizade muito forte. Apesar de ser adolescente na época, Jane adorava brincar com Will como se ele fosse seu irmãozinho. Will correu do seu quarto, ao vê-lo, Erik sorriu e abriu seus braços, mas a primeira pessoa que ele abraçou foi _Jane._ Ela ficou surpresa em ver como ele havia crescido! O garoto já estava quase passando da sua altura, que já não era grande coisa...

-Jane! Will disse entrelaçando seus braços ao redor da cintura dela.

-Will! Que saudades!

-Ei, garoto! Você não vai cumprimentar seu tio? John disse rindo. Erik abraçou seu sobrinho calorosamente, e tentou levantá-lo alguns centímetros do chão, como fazia quando ele era pequeno. Mas agora Will havia crescido, e Erik já estava velho demais para levantar peso. Will segurou o braço de Jane e disse alegremente enquanto a puxava para frente.

-Você precisa ver os novos jogos que eu comprei! São _manerissimos_!

Todos riram com o entusiasmo de Will por ter reencontrado sua parceira, acharam graça porque sabiam que não era muito comum uma garota da idade de Jane ficar brincando por ai com um menino da idade de Will. Mas ela não ligava nem um pouco. Jane era uma garota que tinha um lado meia _molequinha. _Ela não era do tipo que ficava se preocupando com maquiagens e sapatos. Jane gostava de vestir aquilo que lhe fazia se sentir confortável, e não estava nem ai para revistas de moda. Então Will e Jane passaram horas jogando video-game no sofá da sala, enquanto seus tios preparavam um delicioso banquete de boas-vindas.

-Jane, Will! O jantar já está pronto! Tia May gritou da cozinha, enquanto colocava o ensopado de carne na mesa, e logo atrás dela, John trazia a tigela de purê de batata. Os dois correram e se sentaram à mesa.

-Uhmmm... Que delicia, tia! Jane falou após ter degustado um pedaço de carne ensopada com purê e ervilhas, o prato preferido dela.

-E depois tem sorvete para sobremesa! Tio John disse sorrindo.

-É sério, vocês são demais! Jane disse após dar mais uma garfada no seu purê. Erik nunca esteve tão feliz por ver sua filha com _tanto apetite._ Ela estava comendo pra valer, dando uma garfada atrás da outra sem parar. Jane olhou para seu pai e sorriu enquanto mastigava, Erik também sorriu e sentiu vontade de _chorar_ de alegria, por ela estar tão bem e _aparentemente_ saudável. De repente seus pensamentos são colocados de lado quando um desconhecido aparece do nada no meio do jantar:

-Com licença, Dona May... Sr. John... Acabei de dar banho nos cavalos.

John se levantou e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro do rapaz. -Ah! Acho que vocês ainda não conhecem _Thor._ Thor trabalha e mora conosco aqui na fazenda há três anos. Thor, esse é o irmão de May e nossa sobrinha Jane.

Thor cumprimentou Erik e Jane com um aperto de mão. Mas quando cumprimentou Jane, Thor deu um sorrisinho travesso e a olhou de cima em baixo por alguns segundos. Logo de cara, Jane não se simpatizou com ele. -_Homens..._ ela disse para si mesma, com repugnância.

-Sente-se Thor! Sente-se! Disse John gesticulando com a mão. Havia dois lugares disponíveis, Jane estava torcendo para ele se sentar na ponta, mas Thor sentou-se à frente dela. Parecia até que ele havia percebido a antipatia de Jane, e resolveu se sentar naquele lugar só para lhe provocar.

-Obrigado,_ Dona_. Eu tô morrendo de fome! Respondeu enquanto pegava quase tudo que estava em sua volta.

Enquanto todos riam e contavam novidades do dia-a-dia alegremente, Jane começou a se sentir incomodada com a presença daquele rapaz na mesa. Embora a maior parte do tempo ela tentasse evitar contato visual com ele, ora ou outra Jane o pegava olhando para ela. E numa dessas trocas de olhares, a brunette o encarou por alguns segundos seriamente, como se estivesse falando através do olhar: "_Para de olhar pra mim, seu idiota_." E para a surpresa dela, o loiro olhou pra ela e sorriu com o canto dos lábios, como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos.

Jane limpou sua boca num guardanapo e disse enquanto se levantava: -Com licença, preciso ir ao toilete...

Ela foi até o toilete e não voltou mais. Pois sabia que aquele rapaz estaria lá. A brunette resolveu arrumar o resto das suas coisas no quarto onde ia ficar até ele ir embora. Para sua sorte, havia uma Televisão com TV a cabo no quarto, era uma distração a mais para passar o seu tempo. Minutos depois do jantar ter terminado, preocupado com o seu sumiço, Eric foi atrás dela saber se ela estava bem.

Eric abriu a porta cautelosamente e disse: -Jane, posso entrar?

-Não, não pode. Jane rolou seus olhos e riu. -Claro que pode, pai... Eric também riu. Uma das coisas que ele mais gostava em sua filha era seu bom humor. Ela sempre fazia piada de tudo, até nas horas mais _dificieis._ Ele caminhou com as duas mãos no bolso, e pigarreou quando se sentou na beirada da cama. Jane sabia o que estava por vir, era uma daquelas conversas entre "pai e filha".

-Porque você não voltou para terminar o jantar Jane? Fiquei preocupado com você! Achei que você estava... Eric suspirou forte e terminou: -Você sabe...

Jane fechou os olhos e também suspirou: -Não, pai... não se preocupe. Estou bem... É que eu só estou um pouco cansada da viagem, é isso.

Eric sabia que _era mentira._ Mas deixou pra lá. As vezes achava que era desnecessário importuná-la com coisas pequenas, ainda mais sob aquele momento _delicado_ que sua filha estava passando. Ele assentiu com a cabeça, e antes de ir embora lhe deu um beijo na testa.

-Tudo bem então. Boa noite, querida.

-Boa noite, pai.

A brunette tinha o costume de dormir como uma pedra. Mas sempre no meio da noite, ela acordava com muita sede. E se ela não bebesse alguma coisa, ela ficava irritada e não conseguia dormir direito denovo. Então ela se levantou, colocou suas pantufas e foi até a cozinha pegar algo pra beber. Ao passar pelo corredor, viu a porta do quarto de Will aberta. O garoto estava dormindo de bruços e sua coberta estava jogada no chão. Jane entrou no quarto devagarinho para não acordá-lo, e o cobriu. Todos tinham costume de dormir com as luzes apagadas, mas algumas janelas não tinham cortinas, então a claridade da rua entrava pelos vidros, clareando o interior da casa. Jane abriu a geladeira e pegou uma caixa de leite. A brunette tinha um_ hábito secreto_: Gostava de beber leite direto da caixinha. Toda vez que ela fazia isso, ouvia a voz do seu pai no seu subconsciente: -_Use o copo, Jane!_

Ela fechou os olhos e virou a caixa pela goela abaixo como se aquele liquido fosse o_ néctar_ dos deuses. Limpou sua boca com as costas da mão e pôs a caixa devolta no seu devido lugar, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Então de repente, ouviu alguém sussurrar atrás das suas costas:

_-O leite está muito gelado? _

Jane levou um baita susto e quase deu um grito, mas levou uma mão na boca rapidamente. E quando ela viu quem fez seu coração quase sair pela boca lhe surpreendeu mais ainda. Thor estava na frente dela, sem camisa e usando uma calça de algodão cinza escuro.

-V-Você? Jane disse incrédula. -O que você está fazendo aqui? Ela sussurrou.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? Thor disse sorrindo maliciosamente, em tom de deboche. Jane suspirou forte, e respondeu com rispidez:

-Eu só vim beber alguma coisa, mas já estou de saída. A brunette se esquivou dele a passos largos. Então parou de repente, quando ele respondeu:

-Esqueci de responder sua pergunta: Eu moro _aqui._

De costas para ele, Jane abriu e fechou a boca. _-Mora aqui?! _Disse para si mesma. Jane não se virou para lhe responder, deu de ombros e foi direto para sua cama. Ao colocar sua cabeça no travesseiro, logo pensou:

-_Caipira babaca..._


	2. Chapter 2

Após fazer todas as suas rotinas matinais, Jane abriu a janela do seu quarto para contemplar o nascer do Sol no horizonte. Ela não costumava dar muito valor para essas pequenas coisas, mas agora, era _diferente_. Tudo o que ela mais queria era aproveitar ao máximo as pequenas coisas da vida, como assistir o nascer do sol, admirar as estrelas à noite, e estar em contato com a natureza. O estomago dela roncou quando o cheirinho do café chegou até o seu nariz, então a brunette foi até à cozinha ver o que sua tia havia preparado.

-Bom dia, Tia. Que cheiro bom!

-Oi, bom dia querida! Sente-se! Eu acabei de fazer aquele bolo de cenoura que você adora!

-Sério?! Tia, você é demais!

O bolo havia sido retirado recentemente do forno, ainda estava um pouco quente, mas Jane não teve paciência para esperar esfriar e comeu o bolo morno mesmo.

-Uhmmm... que delicia. Disse enquanto lambia o seu dedo polegar lambuzado de cobertura de chocolate. -Cadê o resto do pessoal? Meu pai e o tio John já tomaram café?

-Ah, sim. Eles tomaram café e foram passear com os cavalos.

Jane arregalou os olhos. -Eles foram passear com os cavalos?! E não me falaram nada?! Desde criança Jane sempre quis andar de cavalo, mas seu pai nunca deixou. Ela ficou super frustrada com o seu tio e seu pai, pois eles nem a convidaram. Mas havia um detalhe que sua tia contou que ela não sabia.

-Bem, se eu soubesse que você queria ir, eu teria os avisado antes. Mas o problema é que... Bem... Thor não deixa _qualquer um_ passear com os cavalos...

Jane olhou sério para sua tia: -Como é? E porque não?!

-Bem... eu não sei. Thor sempre foi assim, algumas pessoas ele deixa, outras não. Vai saber!

-E você acha que ele me deixaria?

May sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu. -Ah, querida... ai você terá que pedir pra ele, quem sabe?

Jamais Jane pediria alguma coisa pra ele, porque tinha quase certeza que ele também não foi com sua cara. Ela não havia gostado dele desde a primeira vez que o viu. Era como se tivesse algo errado, mas que ela não sabia ainda o que era. E Jane tinha se esquecido que era ele quem cuidava dos cavalos, e o pior, morava junto com seus tios! Jane começou a achar que não seria nada fácil conviver com ele por perto.

-_Idiota..._ Ela resmungou. Sua tia não entendeu direito o que sua sobrinha havia falado.

-O que foi, querida? O que você disse?

-Nada, nada não, tia. Me passa o leite? Ela perguntou tentando mudar de assunto. Nesse instante, Will apareceu na cozinha sonolento e esfregando seus olhos.

-Bom dia, mãe, bom dia Jane...

-Bom dia, meu amor! May segurou o queixo dele e deu um beijo na sua testa. Will rolou seus olhos, ele ficava com vergonha quando sua mãe o beijava na frente dos outros.

-Para, mãe! Eu não sou mais um bebe! Jane se segurou para não rir, e comovida com o embaraço do menino, fingiu que não tinha visto nada e resolveu puxar assunto.

-Ei, Will. O que você acha da gente brincar de esconde-esconde depois do café?

-Claro! Mas desta vez, você conta e eu me escondo!

-Como é? Cresceu um pouquinho e já acha que pode ir ditando as regras é? Eu me escondo, e você conta!

-Não é justo! Eu falei primeiro! Will cruzou os braços indignado. De vez em quando Jane adorava provocá-lo desse jeito, pois ela achava que ele ficava uma graçinha quando ficava irritado, com todas aquelas lindas sardinhas nas bochechas. Tia May balançou a cabeça e riu enquanto se levantava da mesa para colocar seu prato na pia. Jane levantou sua mão e lhe fez uma proposta:

-Tudo bem, tudo bem... Não é justo! Então, porque não resolvemos isso numa partida de street fighter? Quem vencer, se esconde primeiro. Will ficou pensativo por alguns minutos, e torceu um dos cantos do lábio enquanto erguia uma sobrancelha.

-A vitória já é minha! Will estendeu sua mão por cima da mesa. Jane segurou a mão dele e a apertou, selando seu acordo.

-Há! Isso é o que você pensa!

Depois de cerca de uma hora de uma sufocante e tensa batalha contra um dos que Jane considerava melhor jogador de street fighter do mundo, embora ela jamais ousaria falar isso, pois não queria deixar o ego do menino crescer, Jane perdeu... Will secretamente também achava que ela era a melhor do mundo, mas claro, a segunda melhor atrás dele. Vencendo ou não, Jane tinha que admitir: Ela adorava ter Will como companheiro, na verdade, ele era o seu único amigo, seu único amigo de verdade. Ele não era como suas falsas amigas, que a abandonaram quando ela mais precisava de conforto. Will podia ser criança, mas ela preferia mil vezes estar na companhia dele, que tinha um coração puro, do que na companhia de pessoas da sua idade que possuem a alma cheia de maldade...

Então Jane deixou que o menino escolhesse o local onde começaria a contar. A brunette se debruçou contra uma árvore e começou a contar.

-Ummmm... doissss...

Will correu o mais rápido que pode e desapareceu de vista. -Doissss e meioooo... Três! Lá vou eu! Jane gritou. -Caramba... por onde eu começo?! Jane achou que seria moleza achar o esconderijo dele, mas a fazenda era muito,_ muito_ grande. E havia uma imensidão de lugares para procurar. A morena já estava começando a ficar cansada de tanto andar pra cima e pra baixo, quando de repente ela avistou a estrebaria. A estrebaria era toda feita de madeira, pintada de bordo bem escuro e em estilo germânico. Como adorava cavalos, resolveu entrar para dar uma olhada. Havia sete baias de cada lado, mas só havia três cavalos no momento.

-Nossa... como você é lindo! Jane disse alisando a cabeça de um Mustang. O cavalo era enorme e robusto, seu pelo era tão sedoso que chegava a brilhar. De repente, ela ouviu ruídos vindo do outro lado. Eram risinhos abafados. Jane achou que fosse Will, então foi se aproximando de fininho, dando passos curtos para não ser ouvida. A brunette queria pegá-lo no flagra. Então quando estava bem perto, Jane gritou: -Te encontr... Mas ao invés de terminar a sentença, ela gritou de susto ao flagrar Thor e uma garota completamente nus sobre um amontoado de palhas!

-MEU DEUS! Jane tapou seus olhos com as duas mãos. Thor e a garota também se assustaram.

-_Merda!_ Thor gritou e foi pegando suas roupas desajeitadamente pelo chão. -Anda logo! Vista-se! Ele gritou grosseiramente para a garota com quem estava. Jane tapou sua boca e sai correndo envergonhada. Thor vestiu rapidamente uma calça jeans e saiu correndo atrás de Jane com sua blusa na mão.

-Ei, espera ai garota!

Jane sentiu que ele estava correndo atrás dela, e de repente sentiu ele segurar seu cotovelo. -Espera ai! Ela se virou para ele e gritou:

-Vocês não tem VERGONHA?! Meu deus! Vocês estavam... e-estavam..._ arghhh... _Ela não teve coragem de terminar de falar.

-Escuta, você não pode falar pra ninguém que nos viu aqui entendeu?! Isso não é da sua conta!

-Como é?! Você só pode estar brincando! Você se esqueceu que tem uma criança morando aqui?! E se Will tivesse visto vocês?! Como acha que ele reagiria?! Eu vou avisar meus tios agora mesmo! E pode ir fazendo suas malas, porque aqui você não fica mais!

Thor a agarrou com força pelo braço, e não a largou até que terminasse de falar. -Você não pode falar que me viu aqui! Jane se assustou um pouco, mas se manteve firme.

-É mesmo? E o que você vai fazer se eu contar? Jane fez um movimento brusco e conseguiu se soltar. Thor se surpreendeu com a audácia dela em confrontá-lo. E ela tinha razão, o que ele poderia fazer para impedi-la? Absolutamente nada. Thor engoliu em seco e falou com mais calma:

-Certo, olha só... eu sei que você não foi com a minha cara, eu percebi isso quando nós se conhecemos... Jane arregalou os olhos, e ficou pasma por alguns segundos. _-Então ele percebeu?_ pensou. -_Por isso ele ficou me encarando o tempo todo?! _Jane ficou calada e deixou ele falar: -Você deve estar louca pra me dedurar e seus tios me expulsar daqui, mas por favor... não conte pra eles o que você viu! A brunette ainda estava com raiva dele, mas por ele ter falado com mais calma, Jane decidiu não entregá-lo.

-Tudo bem. Eu não vou falar sobre sua "festinha" aqui, pelo menos desta vez! Mas eu juro, que se eu te pegar fazendo... f-fazendo_ aquilo_ denovo eu não vou pensar duas vezes pra te dedurar!

Jane então virou suas costas e foi embora, tentando apagar da memória aquela "cena" dos dois deitados nus sobre a palha. _-Como podem ser tão, tão nojentos?!_ A brunette pensou indignada. Ela já até havia se esquecido que estava brincando com Will, quando de repente o menino surgiu do nada e lhe deu um pequeno empurrão.

-Te peguei! E começou a rir.

-Ahhh! Will! Que susto! Disse levando a mão sobre o peito. -Aonde você estava?

-Eu que pergunto! Aonde você estava?! Você estava demorando muito!

-Desculpe, é que eu acabei me perdendo... Will estreitou seus olhos para ela e ficou pensativo. Jane era muito boa naquela brincadeira, ela sempre arranjava um jeito de encontrá-lo.

-Você está bem? O garoto perguntou preocupado.

-Sim, sim! E-Estou! O que você quer fazer agora? Perguntou tentando mudar de assunto.

-Sei lá! O que você quer fazer? Will deu de ombros. A brunete colocou seu braço em volta dos ombros dele e forçou um sorriso.

-Quando chegarmos em casa, nós decidimos.

Na hora do jantar, ao invés de comer junto com seus tios e seu pai à mesa, Jane resolveu pegar uma bandeja e ir comer assistindo tv na sala. Will estava sentado no chão, e Jane se sentou no sofá. Ao vê-la assistindo Anime, Erik sorriu e balançou a cabeça levemente. Ele refletiu para si mesmo que se sua filha não estivesse passando por aquele momento_ tão frágil,_ ele a teria lhe dado umas boas lições de amadurecimento. Afinal, com 18 anos uma garota linda e esperta como ela não deveria ficar por ai brincando de pega-pega... Mas não, sua filha era única e especial, e o que ele mais queria era faze-la feliz, e não força-la a tomar jeito na vida. John e May perceberam que Erik estava olhando pensativo para Jane, então John perguntou:

-Como ela está Erik?

Erik demorou alguns segundos para pensar no que ia falar, então deu um suspiro e respondeu: -Bem, _por enquanto..._

-E o que os exames... Tia May foi cortada quando Thor chegou em casa, aparentemente cansado e carregando algumas ferramentas pesadas numa sacola estilo militar nas costas.

-Boa noite pessoal. Nossa! Hoje o dia foi puxado! Falava enquanto se sentava na mesa e ia colocando a comida no seu prato. -Elrin tá cada vez mais impossível! Nunca vi um cavalo tão durão!

-Elrin é um cavalo selvagem, Thor. Acha que ele vai ceder tão fácil? John deu uma risada e tomou um gole de suco logo atrás. Thor era um rapaz que dispensava regras de etiqueta quando estava com fome. Ele segurava o garfo com a mão cheia, e colocava uma garfada atrás da outra na boca sem parar, e falou de boca cheia:

-Há! Mas ele vai ceder, ah vai. Não há cavalo que não possa ser domado!

Jane havia esquecido seu copo com suco em cima da mesa, e de repente sentiu muita cede. Ela sabia que Thor estava lá e queria o máximo de distância dele.

-Will, você pode buscar meu suco que está lá na mesa?

-Tá brincando?! O anime está na melhor parte! Light Yagami vai descobrir se o poder do Death Note é real! Eu não vou tirar minha cola daqui por nada nesse mundo! O garoto falou com os olhos vidrados na tv. Jane rolou os olhos. Se ela insistisse muito, Will seria capaz de fazer um escândalo. Ela o conhecia bem. A brunette suspirou e foi até a cozinha. Tinha que ser bem rápida, pegar o suco e cair fora! Sem fazer contato visual. Mas havia um problema, o copo estava bem na frente de Thor. Quando ela entrou na cozinha eles estavam conversando e não deram muita atenção pra ela, mas Thor a olhou. Ele não parecia estar mais com medo que ela falasse o que tinha visto horas atrás, ele parecia estar curioso. A brunette tentou não olhar pra ele, mas parecia que havia um magnetismo naquele seus olhos azuis. Sem falar nada, Jane se aproximou para pegar o seu suco, Thor também ficou calado observando-a. Jane não queria mesmo olhar pra ele, mas foi inevitável. Por alguns segundos seus olhos se encontraram. Foram segundos suficientes para deixar suas bochechas vermelhas, e ficaram ainda mais vermelhas quando Thor percebeu seu embaraço e sorriu fracamente com o canto dos lábios. Jane então pegou o suco rapidamente e saiu a passos largos dali.

Jane era _tímida_. Não cem por centro do tempo. Mas havia alguns momentos bobos como este que a fazia ficar embaraçada. E a coisa que ela mais odiava no mundo era quando as pessoas percebiam sua timidez. Isso a deixou irritada e se sentindo patética. Chegou até a perder o apetite. Quando ela passou pela sala, Will gritou:

-Ei, Jane! Você não vai mais assistir tv?!

-Não, Will. Deixa pra outra hora! Ela gritou devolta e foi para seu quarto dormir. Ela se afundou na cama, sentindo-se ridiculamente estupida e imbecil. _Não era pra eu ter ficado daquele jeito quando ele me olhou! Ainda mais ele! Que droga_! Disse pra si mesma. Geralmente, Jane costumava dormir feito pedra, mas não naquela noite. Além de ficar rolando de um lado para o outro só pensando que no outro dia teria que encará-lo novamente, no meio da madrugada, Jane escutou ruídos vindo do seu quarto vizinho. E o pior que eram ruídos bem similares ao que ela tinha ouvido algumas horas antes, quando pegou Thor no flagra. Ela fechou os olhos e tentou tapar os ouvidos com o travesseiro, mas os barulhos conseguiram ultrapassar essa barreira. Eram ruidos de risadas e das molas da cama se friccionando freneticamente... Não demorou muito para cair a ficha sobre o que estava acontecendo lá do outro lado. Jane não perdeu tempo e pulou da cama.

_-Isso... não é... possível..._ A brunette falou consigo mesmo enquanto caminhava na direção do outro quarto. Ela bateu na madeira três vezes com força, e de repente, os barulhos sumiram. Então, ouviu passos vindo atrás da porta e depois alguém abrindo a maçaneta.

-Oi, eu te conheço? Uma morena alta e descabelada, que estava enrolada em volta de um lençol branco e que não parecia muito esperta falou com Jane. Logo em seguida, Thor veio e pediu para a garota se afastar e voltar pra dentro do quarto. Thor havia colocado uma calça rapidamente, para falar com a brunette. Ele estava ofegante e irritado.

-O que você está fazendo aqui, Jane?! Thor disse rispidamente. Jane deu uma risadinha sarcástica e cruzou os braços. Era inacreditável como ele tinha tanta cara de pau! Horas atrás ele estava dando em cima de uma loira, e à noite, já estava com uma morena! A brunette odiava de verdade homens como Thor. _Que galinha!_ Jane pensou consigo mesma, enojada.

-Que estranho Thor, eu achava que sua namorada era loira... Thor fechou a porta atrás de si e colocou seu dedo indicador sob os lábios.

-Xiiii... fala baixo garota! Desse jeito você vai acordar todo mundo!

-Uau! Sério?! Jane falou baixo mas sem perder o sarcasmo. -E porque você acha que eu estou em pé agora?! Como você não tem vergonha de trazer _essas..._ Jane ia falar uma palavra nada agradável, mas disse: Essas _garotas_ pra cá?! Você sabia que existe um lugar chamado _"motel"_? O loiro em nenhum momento ficou com medo dela falar para seus tios sobre suas aventuras sexuais, na verdade, Thor estava adorando aquele confronto. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso com o canto dos lábios e disse:

-Sabe, Jane... você tinha razão quando me viu na estrebaria, aquele não é o lugar certo não é? Então por isso, eu decidi vir pro meu quarto. É confortável, limpo, e tem uma porta. Assim você e aquele _fedelho_ podem ficar longe do que não é da sua conta!

Jane abriu a boca perplexa. Como ele tinha tanta coragem de falar com ela daquele jeito? E ainda por cima chamar Will de "fedelho"? -Seu babaca! Eu vou contar pros meus tios amanhã mesmo!

Thor deu uma risada abafada: -Vai! Pode contar. Mas será que eles vão acreditar na sua história?

-Como é?

-Que provas você tem? Você tirou uma foto? Filmou? Você não tem nada que possa provar o que viu.

A brunette ficou calada por alguns instantes. Por mais que ela odiasse, ele tinha razão. Mas ela refletiu um pouco e respondeu: -Eles vão acreditar! Porque acha que eles não acreditariam em mim? Jane já estava começando a tirá-lo do sério. Thor achou que ela estava sendo muito insolente e infantil, ele não tinha paciência com esse tipo de gente. Ele suspirou e disse:

-Quer saber garota?! Pode contar, não estou nem ai! Agora se me der licença... Thor disse enquanto se virava para entrar no quarto. Ele fechou a porta com força e a deixou plantada no meio do corredor perplexa. As veias do pescoço dela estavam pulsando de tanta raiva. A brunette voltou pro seu quarto indignada e socou o travesseiro três vezes antes de se deitar.

-Caipira bacaba! Idiota! Arghhh! Que ódio!


	3. Chapter 3

Jane Foster amava animais. E se havia uma coisa no mundo da qual ela achava a mais encantadora, e mais fofa de todas eram coelhos. Seu pai também gostava de animais, mas nunca deixou ela trazer sequer um gato para seu apartamento na Califórnia, ele achava que dava muito trabalho cuidar de animais. John e May eram também criadores de Holland Iops, eles construíram uma estrutura enorme especialmente para eles. Havia mais de 400 coelhos, cada um mais colorido do que o outro e Jane simplesmente se encantou por eles.

-Que lindos! Jane disse segurando três filhotes nos seus braços. Will estava ajudando sua mãe a alimentá-los, despejando a ração em alguns cochos de madeira arredondados que estavam espalhados por toda a área. Dezenas de coelhos corriam para os cochos e ficavam todos reunidos em circulo.

-Eles são muito fofos, tia! Dá vontade de levar todos pra casa! A brunette disse enquanto segurava um em particular que gostou muito.

-Ora! se você quiser pode pegar um pra você! Erik, que também estava ajudando a alimentar os coelhos, olhou para sua irmã com o rabo dos olhos, não aprovando muito bem essa idéia. Jane arregalou os olhos.

-É sério?! Posso ficar com um?!

-Claro!

-Pai, posso levá-lo para casa quando voltarmos? Jane perguntou esperançosa, sabendo que seu pai não gostava de ter bichos em casa. Instintivamente, ele diria um"Não.", mas porque isso importava tanto agora? Agora, tudo o que Erik queria era fazer todas as vontades de sua única filha.

-Tá, tudo bem! Respondeu rolando os olhos. Jane deu dois pulos de alegria, abraçou seu pai e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

-Isso! Valeu pai! Valeu!

Então pela primeira vez na vida, Jane Foster ganhou um bichinho de estimação. Ela estava tão feliz e distraída com a nova novidade que havia até se esquecido de Thor. Na verdade, ele não havia aparecido o dia todo, mas ela também não se importava nem um pouco. Tudo o que ela queria era distância daquele caipira truculento. Ela terminou de ajudar seus tios a alimentar e a limpar a área onde os coelhos ficavam e levou o bichinho para casa.

-Tenho que dar um nome pra ele, Will. Ela falou sorridente, fazendo carinho nas costas dele enquanto caminhava.

-Que taaaal... Floquinho?

Jane fez uma cara de desaprovação e disse: -Nãooo... estava pensando num nome mais curto.

-Uhmmmm... Fluke?

-Não.

-Tommy?

-Não.

-Billy? Timmy? Willy?!

-Willy... Willy... É, gostei de Willy. Jane levantou o coelho pra cima e disse: -Você vai se chamar Willy! E beijou o coelho na cabeça. Quando chegaram em casa, Will subiu para tomar banho enquanto Jane foi atrás de uma gaiola para por o coelho e preparar sua comida. Ela sabia que coelhos adoravam legumes, principalmente cenouras. A brunette desceu e quando chegou na cozinha, parou abruptamente e pensou seriamente em virar as costas e ir embora. Thor estava lá. Encostado na borda da pia comendo uma banana. Quando ela estava quase se virando para sair, Thor disse:

-Oi, Jane. Até o tom como ele falava a irritava. Thor sabia que ela não gostava dele, mas fazia questão de dar um oi falso e provocá-la. Ela suspirou e disse sarcasticamente:

-Oi, Thor...

A morena rolou os olhos e passou por ele indo na direção da geladeira, tentando imaginar que ele não estava nem ali, como se fosse um fantasma. A brunette pegou uma cenoura e começou a picar em cima da mesa. Jane ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos com os olhos para baixo, e Thor olhando pra ela calado, enquanto comia uma banana atrás da outra. Jane olhou pra ele uma única vez com o canto dos olhos, mas foi o suficiente para notar que sua pele brilhava de tanto suor, e havia também várias manchas de sujeira na sua camiseta branca de regata. _-Nojento..._ ela pensou consigo. Thor comia de boca aberta, e fazia um ruído que embrulhava o estomago dela. Ela começou até a achar que ele estava fazendo aquilo de propósito, para irritá-la, mas concluiu mesmo que ele era um tremendo porco. Super irritada, ela parou de picar a cenoura e olhou pra ele:

-Você não tem modos mesmo né?!

Ainda mastigando um pedaço grande de banana, respondeu surpreso: -Como é?

-Você não faz idéia de como é... nojento o modo como você come?! O loiro estreitou seus olhos pra ela. Ele achou que ela estava começando a ficar muito audaciosa, e não gostou nada disso.

-Qual é o seu problema hein garota?! Primeiro, você quase me expulsou dessa casa, agora também quer controlar o jeito que eu como?! Porque não vai brincar de boneca e para de me encher o saco?!

Jane deixou cair sua boca incrédula. Nunca em toda sua vida conheceu um rapaz tão ignorante! Embora ele tivesse sido grosso com ela, Jane suspirou e manteve a calma, porque se ela perdesse seu auto-controle, iria acertar aquela faca que estava segurando bem na cabeça dele. -Eu poderia falar com meus tios agora mesmo se eu quisesse! Mas quer saber? Eu não vou mais perder meu tempo com uma pessoa tão arrogante quanto você! Finja que eu não existo e me deixa em paz!

Antes de dar as costas e sair, Thor pegou uma maça da fruteira e disse: -Pois eu também não vou perder meu tempo com uma garota tão fresca quanto você! Até nunca! Thor mordeu a maçã com força, e cruzou com Erik ao sair da cozinha. Erik conhecia tão bem sua filha, que poderia dizer o que ela estava sentindo só de olhar. Percebendo que ela estava nervosa, perguntou preocupado:

-Oi, Jane. Está tudo bem por aqui?

A brunette suspirou forte e ficou andando de um lado para o outro, tentando se acalmar para não surtar de raiva. Ela balançou a cabeça e confessou: -Não, não está nada bem, pai!

-O que aconteceu?! Você está se sentindo tonta ou...

-Não! Ela o cortou abruptamente. -Não é nada disso. É Thor! Jane quase gritou.

-Thor? Erik replicou torcendo uma sobrancelha.

-Desde o primeiro dia que eu o conheci não gostei da cara dele! E eu sei que ele também não foi com a minha cara! Eu tenho certeza que ele fica me provocando para me deixar ainda mais nervosa!

-Mas o que foi que ele fez?!

Jane abriu a boca para falar tudo o que havia acontecido, mas fechou. Ela se lembrou que não ia contar nada porque não queria mais perder tempo com Thor, queria mesmo esquecer que ele existia e curtir suas férias o máximo possível enquanto podia, e tinha energia pra isso. Ela suspirou novamente e disse:

-Quer saber pai? Esquece isso. Eu só sei que quero ficar o mais longe possível dele! Jane colocou os cubos de cenoura numa tigela e saiu da cozinha.

-Ei, Jane! Espera! Me diga o que aconteceu!

Jane fingiu que não o ouviu e saiu da cozinha, deixando seu pai lá sozinho. Ela não estava mais a fim de conversar sobre isso. A brunette passou o resto da tarde arrumando a gaiola de Willy, com a ajuda de Will. Mas quando a noite chegou e seus tios serviram o jantar, ela não quis sair do seu quarto. O motivo? Thor. O loiro estava lá jantando enquanto ela estava emburrada no seu quarto assistindo tv. E ela não iria sair de lá até o jantar terminar! De repente, alguém bateu três vezes na porta e disse:

-Toc, toc? Era pra Jane entrar na brincadeira, e como sempre dizer: "Quem é?", e então "Sou eu!", "Eu quem?" etc... Mas não naquela noite, ela não estava nem com fome, nem com vontade de brincar com Will.

-Entra, Will. Gritou sem paciência. O garoto percebeu que ela estava aborrecida só pelo tom de voz. Ele entrou e se sentou perto dela na cama.

-Nossa! Como você está de mal humor, hoje! Nem quis jogar video-game comigo...

Jane não queria descontar suas frustrações nele, o garoto não tinha culpa de nada. Então ela fechou os olhos e suspirou enquanto falava: -Sabe o que é Will, é que eu estou cansada, e com dor de cabeça...

Will estreitou seus olhos pra ela. Ele podia ser criança, mas não era bobo. -Uhm. Eu sei porque você não quis jantar hoje... Disse enquanto se balançava na cama pra cima e pra baixo. Jane colocou uma mão no joelho dele, fazendo-o parar.

-Como é?

-Eu percebi que você não gosta do Thor... O garoto disse honestamente. No primeiro momento ela achou que seu pai havia falado alguma coisa sobre isso, mas Will disse que ele havia "notado" isso, então isso confirmava que Erik não tinha comentado nada, ele deduziu por ele mesmo, e Jane ficou surpresa com a sagacidade do menino.

-Você percebeu né?

-Yeap! Mas dizem por ai que é assim que as pessoas se apaixonam...

Imediatamente a brunette pegou seu travesseiro e bateu no garoto, que ria sem parar como uma hiena! -Seu pestinha! Eu JAMAIS me apaixonaria por um rapaz como ele! Nem que ele fosse o último homem da face da Terra!

Will levantou as duas mãos pra cima. -Tá bom! Tá bom! Só estava brincando!

-Acho bom mesmo!

-Ei... Will recuperou o folego e tirou uma mecha do seu cabelo da testa. -O que você quer fazer agora?

-Eu estou um pouco cansada, Will... Eu quero descansar e dormir um pouco...

-Tá, tudo bem. Boa noite então... O garoto abraçou sua melhor amiga e saiu do quarto. Minutos depois, Jane apagou a luz e foi dormir...

O dia amanheceu ensolarado e lindo, como de costume. Jane acordou mais disposta do que o dia anterior, como se tivesse recarregado todas suas energias. Até então, ela não havia percebido nada _faltando_ no seu quarto. Ainda de pijamas, e com seus cabelos levemente encaracolados e despenteados, ela desceu e tomou café com seu pai e seus tios normalmente, e para sua sorte, Thor não estava por perto. Mas quando voltou e terminou de escovar os dentes, ela olhou ao redor do seu quarto e sentiu que alguma coisa estava faltando, mas não sabia bem _o que_ era. Então de repente, seus olhos saltaram quando percebeu que a gaiola de Willy estava entreaberta! E o pior, ele não estava lá dentro! Imediatamente ela começou a procurar o bichinho por todos os cantos. Debaixo da cama, dentro do guarda-roupa, banheiro, e até mesmo dentro das gavetas! Preocupada, ela foi pedir ajuda.

-Ei, por acaso vocês viram o Willy por ai?

John e May se entreolharam. -Willy? Não, não vimos querida. Porque?

-Ele fugiu da gaiola! E não o encontro em lugar algum!

-Calma, nós vamos te ajudar!

E todo mundo se mobilizou para procurar Willy. Eles procuraram por cerca de meia hora, e não o encontraram em parte alguma. Então decidiram ir procurá-lo na área externa da casa, que era cercada por arvores e arbustos. Quando Jane começou a pensar que não iria vê-lo novamente, Tia May gritou:

-Jane!

Jane correu para onde sua tia estava, e quando viu o que ela havia encontrado fez sua boca cair no chão. Willy, estava completamente rosa! Era um rosa forte e brilhante.

-Willy? O-O que fizeram com você?! A brunette perguntou para si mesmo em voz alta enquanto pegava o coelho das mãos de May, que também estava tão chocada quanto sua sobrinha. John, Erik e Will se aproximaram para ver o pobre bichinho de perto.

-Céus... John murmurou baixinho. -Foi você quem pintou o coelho dessa cor Jane?

-Claro que não, Tio! Ele retrucou nervosa.

-Will... May olhou sério para o garoto, achando que tinha sido ele quem havia aprontado. O menino levantou as mãos para cima e disse:

-Não fui eu! Eu juro, Jane!

-Se não foi você, então quem foi? Erik perguntou confuso. A brunette sabia que ninguém seria capaz de fazer uma coisa como aquela, a não ser uma pessoa... Jane se segurou para não gritar de raiva, e suspirou forte.

-Thor...

-Thor? John perguntou incrédulo. -Porque ele faria isso?!

-Ele me odeia... Mas ele vai me pagar! Ah, vai... E então Jane virou as costas e saiu a passos largos sem dizer aonde estava indo.

-Jane! O que você vai fazer?! Seu pai tentou impedi-la, mas ela nem olhou para trás. Porque Jane, estava pensando em se vingar...


	4. Chapter 4

Não muito longe da fazenda dos tios da Jane, existia um riacho que serpenteava pelas entranhas da floresta. Quando chovia muito naquela região, o nível das águas subiam e a correnteza ficava mais forte. Mas depois o riacho voltava ao normal, e era possível até nadar. As vezes Thor reunia alguns amigos seus, e todos iam passar o final de semana por lá. Mas naquela ocasião, Thor não estava com seus amigos... Quando o loiro queria passar algum tempo sozinho com garotas, aquele lugar era perfeito. E Thor estava se divertindo no riacho com uma delas. Ela lhe estava dando um amasso tão caliente debaixo d'água, que o loiro não sabia por quanto tempo mais ia aguentar aquela tentação.

-Você tá me deixando louco... Ele sussurrou de olhos fechados enquanto a garota arranhava suas unhas sobre o abdômen definido dele.

-Eu também não aguento mais, quero você agora. Ela também sussurrou mordendo os lábios. Como ele também nunca perdia tempo, e seu sangue já estava começando ferver _lá embaixo,_ Thor segurou a nuca dela e começou a beijá-la _ferozmente._ Tudo parecia perfeito, exceto por um detalhe: Mal ele sabia que em poucos minutos sua alegria iria acabar. De repente, eles ouviram alguém pigarrear, e assustados, se afastaram um do outro.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?! Thor falou com os olhos arregalados, e surpreso. Jane Foster estava de pé de braços cruzados, na margem do rio, observando os dois.

-Quem é ela?! A garota com quem Thor estava perguntou confusa, mas ele não respondeu. Thor nadou até a margem e saiu do riacho para falar com Jane. Ele estava usando um shorts preto, e por estar molhado, ficou meio que colado envolta de suas coxas, o cabelo dele também estava solto e ensopado, então ao sair da água ele deu uma leve sacudida no seus cabelos, despenteando tudo. A brunette foi atrás dele para tirar satisfação, não havia dúvida que ela estava sentindo raiva dele, mas quando Thor saiu do riacho todo molhado e semi-nu daquele jeito, por alguns segundos, ela ficou meio que _hipnotizada._.. Era como se ela estivesse vendo um daqueles comerciais de perfume, quando o modelo bonitão emerge da piscina, todo sarado e sensual. E Thor parecia como um desses caras, até no jeito como ele andava e olhava. E quanto mais ele se aproximava, mais nervosa Jane ficava.

-Jane? Jane?! Thor a chamou várias vezes, mas ela parecia estar desconectada desse mundo.

Jane piscou várias vezes, como se estivesse voltando a realidade. -Ahm... e-eu...

-Você é uma ótima estraga prazeres né garota?! O que você está fazendo aqui?! Então, Jane sacudiu a cabeça, e quando voltou ao normal, disse rispidamente:

-Foi você que fez aquilo com Willy, não foi?!

Sim, ele fez. No meio da madrugada, ele passou pelo corredor e percebeu que a porta do quarto dela estava entreaberta, então o loiro aproveitou a chance, e entrou bem devagarinho, para não ser pego em flagrante. Então ele pegou o coelho e o levou para seu armazém, lá ele pegou uma lata de spray e pichou o pobre do bichano. Mas é claro que Thor não ia confessar. O loiro cruzou seus braços e disse, com um leve sorrisinho travesso no rosto:

-Eu não sei do que você está falando.

-Ah não?! Sérioooo?! Como você é cínico! Você não sabe com quem está se metendo, Thor... Eu vou fazer você pagar por isso!

Thor não se conteve. Ele deu uma longa risada na cara dela olhando-a de cima para baixo. -Você?! E riu mais ainda, deixando-a furiosa.

-Porque você está rindo?!

-Não é que... Thor suspirou e se recompôs, -Ora, Jane! O que você seria capaz de fazer? Vai me bater?! Você já olhou para si mesma?! Você não seria capaz de matar nem uma mosca!

Além de achar que ele estava subestimando sua capacidade, Jane também se sentiu ofendida com o comentário dele. A brunette se achava franzina, baixa e longe de ser tão atraente e sexy quanto as garotas que Thor costumava sair. Mas ela tentou fingir que isso não havia ferido seus sentimentos, e replicou com firmeza:

-Isso é o que você pensa! Jane virou suas costas e foi embora. Thor riu e sacudiu a cabeça, pensando que ela jamais ousaria fazer alguma coisa pra se vingar. Mas isso é o que ele achava...

Com a consciência tranquila de um cafajeste de verdade, e sem imaginar o que a brunette estava aprontando pra ele, Thor resolveu sair para beber num bar que costumava frequentar com os amigos tarde da noite. Como a cidade era pequena, todos se conheciam. E todo mundo sabia da _fama_ de Thor... Todos sabiam o quanto ele era safado e também sabiam que ele dormiu com quase metade das garotas do bairro. Por conta disso o loiro se meteu em briga várias vezes, geralmente por ter saído com mulheres _comprometidas_... Mas o que ele podia fazer se eram elas quem o procuravam? De repente, seus amigos apareceram bêbados e cada um abraçado com uma garota, que também estavam bêbadas.

-Ei, Thor... Essas duas gatas aqui aceitaram sair com a gente, você se importa se a gente for? Eles falaram enrolando a língua e cambaleando de um lado para o outro. Thor riu e falou:

-Claro que não! Podem ir! Divertam-se por mim. Então eles saíram balbuciando e dando gargalhada, e Thor foi até o balcão pedir outra cerveja. Ele ficou lá sentado por alguns minutos, então de repente notou que uma mulher de mais ou menos uns quarenta anos, estava sentada ao seu lado, e o olhava com curiosidade. Thor olhou para ela também com curiosidade, e a achou uma pessoa _estranha_. A mulher tinha tatuagens tribais nos braços e usava dreds no cabelo. O loiro não tinha nada contra pessoas como ela, mas realmente achava o estilo dela um pouco, digamos, diferente e _exótico_. E estranho mesmo era o jeito que ela estava olhando pra ele. Thor estava começando a se sentir incomodado, e como ele sempre foi um cara de tomar atitude, resolveu perguntar:

-Me desculpe se estou sendo mal-educado, mas eu notei que você não para de olhar pra mim... Você não está... Ele ia dizer: "_A fim de ficar comigo"_, mas a mulher sorriu e o cortou antes de terminar de falar:

-Não, não é nada disso... eu não gosto _de homens._ Thor arregalou os olhos, ficando surpreso com a revelação dela.

-Nossa... Ah... me desculpe, é que...

-Eu estou vendo uma grande áurea ao seu redor meu jovem... Ela o cortou novamente, e falou sorrindo enquanto gesticulava com a mão. -E já faz muito, _muito tempo_ que não vejo algo assim.

Thor estreitou os olhos e sorriu. Ele achou que aquela mulher estava mais bêbada do que ele. Então ela continuou: -Eu vejo que em breve, você vai encontrar _o grande amor da sua vida_, sua alma gêmea!

O loiro não conseguiu se segurar e deu uma gargalhada. Agora ele tinha certeza absoluta que aquela mulher estava sob efeito _de drogas._ E em nenhum momento ela se sentiu ofendida por ele ter rido na cara dela. Pelo contrário, ela continuava sorrindo, e olhava diretamente para ele, como se estivesse vendo algo magnifico, como um céu super estrelado, ou a aurora boreal.

-Me desculpe Dona, (enxugando as lágrimas dos olhos, e recuperando o folego) É que é muito difícil acreditar nisso... "_Alma gêmea_?" Sério?! Eu não acredito nessas besteiras!

-Eu nunca me engano, meu jovem! A sua áurea astral está muito forte ao seu redor... A mulher ficou um pouco séria, e estreitou seus olhos. -É como se você... já tivesse encontrado esse amor, mas... eu não sei, estou um pouco confusa...

Quem havia ficado confuso mesmo era Thor, que estava achando aquela mulher havia perdido todos seus parafusos! -Olha só, eu acho que voc...

-Tem certeza que você já _não encontrou_ essa pessoa? Ela o cortou novamente. Naquela hora, o loiro acabou perdendo toda a paciência que lhe restava. Ele já não tinha mais saco para aguentar uma_ hippie doidona_ que só falava baboseiras. Ele pagou sua conta e se levantou.

-Isso é demais pra mim! Você é LOUCA!

A mulher o olhou sério, mas não ficou zangada por ele ter gritado. Antes dele sair pela porta, ela gritou: -Cedo ou tarde, você vai ver como eu tinha razão!

Então o loiro saiu sem olhar para trás. Embora seu organismo já estivesse acostumado com altas doses de álcool, Thor voltou para a fazenda com uma dor de cabeça terrível. Já se passava da meia-noite, e tudo o que ele queria era dormir. Só que ele mal sabia que Jane estava lhe preparando uma grande surpresa. Jane ficou a noite toda acordada esperando ele chegar. Então quando ela ouviu Thor estacionando a pick-up na frente da casa, rapidamente ela começou a se preparar. A varanda do seu quarto, que ficava no segundo andar da casa, ficava bem encima da entrada principal. Com todo cuidado para não ser vista, ela se posicionou na beirada da sacada. Então quando ele se aproximou no local onde ela queria que ele passasse, a brunette despejou o conteúdo de uma lata de tinta_cor de rosa_ todinha em cima dele!

-Isso é pelo WILLYYYY!

Mas seu plano teria funcionado, se no momento que ela jogou, Thor não tivesse visto seu movimento e não tivesse sido rápido o bastante para pular para o lado e se esquivar do ataque de tinta...

Por alguns segundos, a brunette ficou boquiaberta segurando o balde de tinta, _petrificada_. Se lamentado em como seu plano pode ter dado errado! O loiro olhou pra Jane e começou a rir, como nunca havia rido na sua vida.

-Vai ter que fazer melhor do que isso, garota.

Com uma mistura de decepção e raiva, ela jogou o balde na direção dele e virou suas costas. Thor também conseguiu se esquivar, e continuou rindo. Jane se enfiou debaixo da coberta e tapou sua cabeça com o travesseiro, para não ouvir as risadas dele vindo lá de fora da casa...

Embora tivesse ido dormir zangada e de mal-humor por conta do seu plano não ter dado certo, Jane dormiu muito bem. Uma das coisas que ela tinha mais prazer de fazer era dormir. Ainda mais naquele lugar que mais parecia um pedaço do paraíso, sem aquela poluição sonora da Califórnia. A brunette estava tendo um sonho lindo, onde seus tios estavam lhe dizendo que _Thor,_ foi embora para _bem longe_, bem longe daquela cidade, quando de repente o inesperado aconteceu:

-JANEEEEEE! Acordaaaa!

Will gritava enquanto sacudia seu ombro sem parar! Jane acordou assustada, achando que alguma coisa grave havia acontecido!

-Ahhh! O que?! O que aconteceu?!

-Está passando Bleach na tv! Vem ver comigo! Jane rolou os olhos e colocou o travesseiro em cima da sua cabeça.

-Deixa eu dormir, Will...

O garoto tirou o travesseiro dela e continuou gritando: -Por favor, Jane! Vem ver comigo! Will puxava o braço dela enquanto falava: -Vem! Vem! Levanta!

Ela sabia que Will ia continuar gritando até ela se levantar. Então, abruptamente Jane jogou a coberta para o lado e gritou: -TÁ BOM! TÁ BOM!

-Issooo! Will cerrou seu punho esquerdo e deu um "soquinho" no ar, e saiu correndo do quarto dela. A brunette então se levantou e escovou seus dentes. As vezes ela tinha preguiça de trocar seu pijama, que na ocasião era só uma blusa regata branca e um shortinho cinza escuro, então ela decidiu que ficaria circulando de pijama pela casa até quando bem entendesse. Quando ela desceu, Will já estava sentado no chão da sala de estar assistindo Bleach, ao vê-la, ele gritou:

-Jane, vem ver comigo logo!

-Já vou! Só vou ali na cozinha pegar alguns biscoitos! Ela gritou em resposta. Jane achou que além dela e Will, não havia mais ninguém em casa, pois a casa estava mais silenciosa do que o habitual. Mas isso era normal, geralmente na parte da manhã, seus tios e seu pai saiam para fazer alguma coisa na fazenda, ou era para cuidar dos animais, ou pescar. Quando a brunette entrou na cozinha, sentiu aquela sensação de "Dejavu". Thor estava de pé encostado na pia da cozinha, como sempre costumava ficar, e para "variar", comendo uma banana. Jane suspirou e rolou os olhos, e também como de costume, passou reto sem olhar pra cara dele.

-Ei... eu não sei se você sabe, mas rosa não é uma cor para homens sabia? O loiro disse com tom jocoso na voz, ele queria provocar Jane. Mas ela fingiu que estava sozinha na cozinha, e continuou procurando nas prateleiras o pote onde sua tia costumava guardar os biscoitos de chocolate. De repente, ela se lembrou que o pote estava dentro da prateleira superior, bem perto de Thor. Para alcançar o pote a brunette ficou na ponta dos pés e esticou seu braço o máximo que pode. O loiro a olhou de cima em baixo, e deu um sorrisinho maroto.

-Você tem_ pernas bonitas_.

Quando ele disse isso, ela ficou nervosa e quase deixou o pote escapar dos seus dedos e cair no chão. -_O que foi que você disse?_! Perguntou como se tivesse ouvido um insulto!

-Você tem pernas bonitas. Thor repetiu na maior naturalidade, sem se importar com o espanto dela, e ainda acrescentou: -Você não é tão _gostosa_ quanto as garotas com quem eu saio, mas pelo menos tem um _belo par de pernas._.. A brunette quase deixou sua boca cair no chão com tamanha audácia! Ela não contou tempo e deu um belo tapa na cara dele.

-Seu PERVERTIDO!

Jane saiu correndo da cozinha. Ao invés de ficar com raiva dela, Thor sorriu com o canto dos lábios. Pois ele sabia exatamente como ia fazer para aquela fresca, mimada e insuportável ir embora daquela casa...


	5. Chapter 5

Depois de ouvir aquele insulto dele, sem sombra de dúvida Jane o odiava mais, _muito mais!_

E não era só pelo fato dele ficar provocando ela. Jane odiava homens como ele, homens que só dão valor para_ peitos_ e _bundas_ e não estão nem ai para o que as mulheres pensam ou sentem. Para ela, Thor era o típico cara que trata garotas como meros objetos, usa-as, e depois as descarta, como se não valessem nada! Jane queria faze-lo pagar pela grosseria que ele falou! A brunette sabia o quanto o loiro se achava a última bolacha do pacote quando o assunto era "pegação", então ela pensou que sua vingança tinha que ser algo que fizesse seu ego masculino ser reduzido ao tamanho de uma ervilha! Só que ela ainda não sabia como ia fazer isso...

Depois do almoço, Jane e Will passaram algumas horas assistindo _Bleach_, depois jogaram tanto video-game que acabaram se enjoando. A brunette desligou a tv e alongou o pescoço de um lado para o outro: -Cansei. O que você quer fazer agora?

-Sei lá...

Por acaso, tia May estava passando pela sala segurando uma sacola cheia de instrumentos de jardinagem, e ouviu eles conversando um com outro.

-Já que vocês dois não tem nada pra fazer, o que acham de me dar uma "mãozinha" lá no jardim?

Jane olhou para Will, o garoto sacudiu levemente a cabeça negativamente. Jane ergueu uma sobrancelha, como se não estivesse concordando com ele. Will rolou os olhos e bufou. Então os dois se levantaram juntos e foram ajudar May com o jardim. Embora ela tivesse ajudado seu pai a podar algumas plantas que ele cultivava em pequenos vasos no seu apartamento, Jane não se achava muito expert sobre esse assunto. Mas a brunette era uma grande admiradora de flores, principalmente rosas vermelhas, que era o tipo de flor que sua tia estava lhe ensinando a plantar naquele momento.

-Adoro rosas! Elas são tão lindas! Jane falou enquanto cheirava uma em sua mão.

-Sabe qual é o segredo para elas crescerem assim tão lindas e com essa cor tão vibrante? May perguntou à Jane enquanto espalhava terra em volta das rosas, Jane sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

-_Estrume de vaca..._

Will fez uma cara de horror! Ele olhou para suas duas mãos cheias daquela terra escura e úmida e gritou: -V-Vai me dizer que isso aqui é... é... Jane e May olharam uma pra outra, se contendo para não rir. O garoto saiu correndo gritando: -AHHH QUE NOJO! May olhou para sua sobrinha e rindo falou:

-Eu _achei_ que você ia sair correndo também!

Jane também riu e respondeu enquanto colocava mais adubo nas rosas, com suas mãos sujas de terra. -Não, eu não tenho nojo... Na verdade acho mais fácil trabalhar com _estrume_ do que com _algumas pessoas_... Quando ela disse isso, May caiu na gargalhada, porque também achava que isso era verdade. E Jane começou a rir também. Mas não era do que ela havia comentado antes, era da risada da sua tia. As vezes quando May ria ela costumava ser um pouco escandalosa e barulhenta. As duas estavam tão distraídas que nem notaram quando Thor apareceu à alguns metros de distância, levando Elrin pelas rédeas enquanto caminhava a pé. Quando Thor olhou para as duas, não foi as risadas delas que lhe chamaram a atenção, foi _Jane..._

Thor não gostava dela, isso era fato pra ele. Mas... por alguma razão, ele não conseguia tirar os olhos _dela_... E o pior de tudo, é que ele não sabia porque. _-Porque eu não consigo parar de olhar pra ela?!_ O loiro pensava indignado. Jane estava rindo alegremente com sua tia, sentada na grama em volta de rosas vermelhas. A brunette estava com os seus cabelos soltos, e a briza balançava levemente seus cachos. Ele não sabia o que mais lhe chamou a atenção, se era seus cabelos cor de café, ou se é porque pela primeira vez desde que a conheceu, a viu _sorrindo_. Ainda rindo das risadas da sua tia, de repente a brunette olhou para Thor. Jane percebeu que Thor a olhava de um jeito que não costumava olhar, e achou_ estranho._ Quando o loiro percebeu que ela estava olhando séria pra ele, ele desviou o olhar para o outro lado, e continuou seguindo seu caminho.

Tudo isso aconteceu em questão de segundos, mas May foi rápida o bastante para perceber aquela _troca de olhares_. Ela sorriu com o canto dos lábios e estreitou seus olhos para sua sobrinha.

-Uhmm... eu estou errada, ou tem _alguma coisa_ rolando entre você e Thor?

Jane virou sua cabeça rapidamente para o lado e disparou: -_Como é?! _

Ainda com aquele sorrisinho atrevido no rosto, May continuou: -Ora, querida... Você não notou o jeito como ele olhou pra você agora?

-Como assim? Que "jeito"?! Do que você está falando tia?! Jane se fez de desentendida, mas sabia _exatamente_ do que ela estava falando. E começou a ficar um pouco assustada.

-Alguma coisa me diz que ele está a fim de você.

Aquelas palavras caíram como uma bomba atômica na cabeça dela. Não, ela estava dormindo e aquilo tudo não passava de um pesadelo. Como Jane queria que fosse... -_Isso realmente está acontecendo?! Minha tia querendo me jogar para os braços daquele, daquele pervertido?! _

-Não tia! Não, não... você deve estar imaginando coisas! Você não faz idéia de_ quem_ ele realmente é! Ele não gosta de garotas como eu, e eu nunca, NUNCA ficaria com um homem como ele...

Tia May sorriu. Ela não estava levando sua sobrinha muito a sério. Na verdade, ela não levava _nada_ muito a sério. E ainda acrescentou: -E porque você não ficaria com ele?! Ela se inclinou e sussurrou baixinho: -Não deixe seu tio ouvir isso, mas se eu fosse você, eu não ia desperdiçar um rapaz _tão gato_ como ele... E deu uma piscadela.

_-Tia!_ Jane arregalou os olhos e ficou vermelha como pimentão. May arregalou os olhos mais ainda e tapou a mão com a boca, surpresa. Ela conhecia todas as manias da sua sobrinha, e toda vez que Jane ficava envergonhada, ou quando descobriam algum segredo dela, como estar gostando de garotos, ela ficava _vermelha_. Sempre.

-Meu deus! Suas bochechas ficaram _vermelhas,_ então o que eu suspeitava era verdade! Você está gostando dele, _não está?_!

Aquilo foi a gota d-àgua! A brunette se levantou enfurecida e gritou: -Eu não GOSTO dele! Eu ODEIO ele! e eu NUNCA ficaria com ele! Nem que ele me aparecesse pintado de OURO!

-Jane! Me desculpe... eu... Jane estava tão enfurecida que nem olhou pra traz. Ela amava sua tia como uma mãe, mas aquilo foi demais! Como ela podia achar que Thor estava gostando dela?! E o pior: Ela gostando dele?! Quando a brunette entrou no seu quarto ela fechou a porta com força e se jogou de bruços na cama. O medo dela era que sua tia podia espalhar isso para todo mundo! Não tinha outra solução, ela tinha que fazer com que Thor fosse embora daquela casa, daquela cidade, ou quem sabe até do planeta!_ Mas como vou fazer isso?!_ Pensou consigo mesma. Jane não conseguia pensar em nada...

As horas se passaram, e então à noite, Jane estava em seu quarto assistindo um episódio de Star Trek, quando ouviu risadas do seu quarto vizinho. No primeiro momento, ela achou que Thor estava se divertindo com mais uma de suas amantes, então ela baixou o volume da tv e encostou a orelha contra a parede para tentar escutar o que estava acontecendo lá dentro. Se ele estivesse com uma garota, ela ia fazer um escândalo e dedurá-lo para seus tios! E então eles o mandariam embora daquela casa! Mas não era nada disso, ele estava falando com alguém no celular.

_-Quando vai ser? O que? Daqui duas horas? É claro que vou! Ninguém nunca ganhou uma partida de sinuca de mim! E eu vou provar que posso vencer de qualquer um!_

Jane continuou ouvindo a conversa dele até o final. E descobriu algumas coisas bem interessantes a seu respeito, coisas_ muito_ valiosas para ela também. A brunette descobriu que Thor costumava ir a um bar que por sinal também funcionava como uma espécie de clube restrito para "_homens_", onde de vez em quando eles competiam entre si partidas de sinuca, e que segundo Thor, ele era o melhor jogador e nunca, jamais havia perdido uma partida pra ninguém! Aquela informação foi como um presente dos céus. Thor não sabia, mas Jane também era uma excelente jogadora...

Embora ela soubesse que esse tipo de jogo era mais praticado por homens, ela não sentia nenhuma vergonha de ser mulher e gostar de jogar. Seu pai tinha uma mesa de sinuca, e os dois passavam horas e horas jogando, e foi com Erick que ela aprendeu várias técnicas, se tornando expert na arte de jogar sinuca. Jane abriu um sorriso vitorioso, e finalmente conseguiu achar um plano perfeito! Ela pensou que se ela vencesse Thor naquele campeonato de sinuca, isso faria com que seu "ego-machão" se sentisse humilhado por perder para uma garota, ele ficaria com tanta vergonha que teria que se mudar de cidade para não ser vitima de chacota dos seus amigos! E Jane confiava em si mesma, e tinha certeza absoluta que seria capaz de vence-lo!

_-Prepara-se para ser humilhado, Thor!_ A brunette falou para si mesma.

Duas horas depois, lá estava o maioral da cidade, Thor, e seu amigos bebendo, rindo e jogando sinuca ao redor da mesa. A competição não envolvia entrega de prêmios ou algo do tipo, estava mais para um encontro casual entre um bando de caipiras machões para descobrir quem era o melhor jogador, e Thor com certeza era o melhor! Na verdade o loiro se achava melhor em quase tudo. Era muito competitivo e não gostava de perder pra ninguém! E a cada jogador que ele eliminava, Thor comemorava tomando uns goles de cerveja e aproveitando para flertar com algumas garotas que não paravam de olhar pra ele... Thor adorava aquela vida... Cerveja, sinuca e mulheres...

Thor levantou sua garrafa de cerveja para cima, e gritou para todo mundo ouvir: -Só falta mais um! Quem vai ser o próximo?! Disse o loiro cheio de confiança, mas ninguém se apresentou para desafiá-lo. Ele era tão bom que ninguém achava mais graça jogar com ele. Thor deu uma risada e falou, com sarcasmo:

-Qual é pessoal?! Ninguém tem coragem de jogar comigo?!

-Eu tenho.

Todos que estavam rindo e falando alto se silenciaram ao ver uma garota magrela, baixinha e franzina com o braços cruzados e com um sorrisinho misterioso no rosto. Quando Thor viu Jane seus olhos se arregalaram como se estivesse vendo uma assombração. -_Não tô acreditando_... Ele murmurou para si mesmo bem baixinho. Todo mundo olhou pra ela com espanto, como se ela fosse uma alienígena, pois Jane não aparentava de jeito nenhum ser uma pessoa que frequenta lugares como_ aquele._ Thor caminhou até perto dela e disse:

-O que você está fazendo aqui, Jane?!

-Eu soube que você joga sinuca aqui, e que nunca perdeu pra ninguém... Então, vim pra provar que posso ganhar de você!

Ela disse isso bem alto e claro, como se quisesse que todo mundo ali ouvisse o que ela estava falando. E todo mundo ouviu. E quando ouviram todos caíram na gargalhada. Um homem de meia idade e corpulento batia com seu punho pesado sobre a mesa, com as lágrimas escorrendo do rosto de tanto rir. O pessoal ria de tanto chorar porque aquilo era um absurdo! Era quase a mesma coisa que um esportista amador querer vencer um atleta olímpico! Ou seja: Uma missão impossível! Thor olhou pra ela e disse com um sorriso maroto:

-Então você acha mesmo que pode me vencer?

-Não só acho, como tenho certeza.

O pessoal riu mais ainda. O loiro estava realmente surpreso que ela sabia jogar sinuca, pois não conhecia nenhuma garota que soubesse, mas não estava levando aquele desafio muito a sério. Para ele, era mais uma de suas "birras". E Thor podia ser do interior, mas não era bobo. Ele sabia qual era o objetivo dela por tras disso tudo: Jane queria humilha-lo na frente de todo mundo. Só que ele tinha certeza absoluta que ia vencer no final, e sabendo disso, teve uma idéia: Ele é quem iria envergonha-la na frente do outros, e pior: Ia ser em "dobro"...

-Tá certo, mas se quiser jogar comigo vai ter que obedecer as minhas regras...

-Estou ouvindo... Jane replicou erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas.

-O jogo vai ser em cinco etapas. Cada etapa vale um ponto e só há uma chance de colocar TODAS as bolas dentro dos buracos.

Jane engoliu em seco. O desafio que ele propôs era realmente muito,_ muito_ difícil! Não ia ser nada fácil vencer com aquele nível de dificuldade, mas mesmo assim ela se manteve confiante, e respondeu secamente:

-Tá, tudo bem.

Até mesmo ele se surpreendeu com a tamanha confiança dela. Aquele tipo de jogada era difícil até mesmo pra ele, que era um grande jogador. Embora estivesse surpreso por dentro, por fora ele agiu com indiferença, como se ela não fosse "ninguém":

-E tem mais uma coisa... o loiro sorriu com o canto dos lábios: -Se eu vencer, eu quero um _beijo._

Jane piscou várias vezes, como se estivesse saindo de um transe e tentando entender o que ele havia falado: -C-Como?

-Um beijo, _de língua_... Repetiu sorrindo com o canto dos lábios.

Thor sabia o quanto ela o odiava, ele também não gostava dela... e embora sua condição de querer um _beijo_ como prêmio não fizesse nenhum sentido, para ele isso era perfeito! Porque como Jane abominava homens como ele, beija-lo era como se a estivesse obrigando a fazer uma coisa que ela jamais ousaria fazer. A brunette o olhou sério por alguns segundos e respondeu com raiva, com os dentes semi-cerrados:

-Eu prefiro beijar um _camelo_ do que sua boca _imunda_...

Thor riu debochando dela: -Você não tem escolha, é pegar ou largar...

A brunette ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos. Jane pensou em desistir. _-Será que vale a pena todo esse esforço? E se eu perder e for obrigada a beijar aquele... aquele... Troglodita..._ Jane sacudiu sua cabeça, pois não queria nem imaginar isso! Mas por outro lado, se ela desistisse, Thor sairia vitorioso mais uma vez, e ela desperdiçaria sua chance de derrotá-lo e humilha-lo na frente de todo mundo! E a brunette conhecia seu potencial, ela sabia que podia derrotá-lo.

-Eu aceito... Mas se EU vencer, também quero uma coisa em troca...

Ainda com aquele sorrisinho nos lábios, o loiro estreitou seus olhos e perguntou: -E o que seria?

Jane fez uma breve pausa e suspirou: -Quero o seu cavalo, Elrin.

Todo mundo no bar se silenciou. Thor que estava sorrindo, ficou sério. Todo mundo sabia o quanto ele tinha ciúme de seus cavalos, principalmente Elrin, que era um Mustang selvagem que lhe custou muito esforço para domá-lo, e lhe dava muito trabalho para cuidá-lo também. Thor foi contratado pelos tios de Jane para cuidar e domar os cavalos até que eles fossem vendidos. Durante aquele tempo todo trabalhando na fazenda, ele já havia perdido as contas de quantos cavalos foram vendidos. Alguns fazendeiros já oferecem muito dinheiro por Elrin, mas Thor se recusou a vendê-lo, pois Elrin era o SEU cavalo, e ele jamais venderia, muito menos entregá-lo de bandeja para uma garota chata, mimada e irritante da Califórnia! Ainda com aquela expressão séria, ele se aproximou dela e disse:

-Você não vai tirar Elrin de mim.

-E você não terá o _seu beijo._..

O que os dois ainda não sabiam, é que independentemente do resultado, ao final da "épica" partida de sinuca, a maneira como um pensava sobre o outro mudaria radicalmente...

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

Jane sugeriu que a primeira jogada fosse decidida com a clássica "Cara ou Coroa", quem ganhasse, jogaria primeiro. Mas Thor deixou que ela fosse a primeira. Ele estava realmente curioso para saber se ela sabia mesmo jogar, e não conseguia mais conter sua curiosidade. E Jane, embora tivesse total confiança no seu taco, por dentro ela estava um _pouco nervosa._

_-Eu não quero, e não VOU beijar aquela boca!_ Falou em pensamento.

E o loiro falava pra si mesmo:_ -Se ela pensa que vai ganhar meu cavalo, está muito enganada..._

Todo mundo estava ansioso para ver aquela competição. Era a primeira vez que Thor jogava com uma garota, para eles, isso era _bem_ estranho. Uma garota jogando sinuca num bar? Eles pensavam preconceituosamente. Para a maioria dos homens daquela cidade, lugar de mulher era em casa pilotando fogão e lavando roupa! Então a brunette começou... Ela pensou por alguns minutos em como organizaria as bolas em pontos estratégicos, para que assim todas pudessem entrar nos buracos de uma vez só. Ela colocava e depois mudava as bolas, e media a distância entre elas com seu próprio taco. Thor cruzou os braços impaciente. Então de repente ela disse:

-Estou pronta!

Jane fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e respirou fundo, tentando relaxar. Ela posicionou seu taco, esperou mais alguns segundos, e então jogou...

Ninguém acreditou quando todas as bolas entraram nos buracos numa só tacada! Muito menos Thor. Ele ficou paralisado, como se estivesse vendo uma coisa _sobrenatural._ Todos ficaram petrificados com a habilidade dela, ninguém acreditava no que estava vendo!

_-Ela é boa mesmo!_ Um homem bêbado comentou sussurrando no ouvido do outro.

Só de ver a cara que Thor fez ao saber que ela não estava brincando quando disse que era boa na sinuca, já valeu a pena tê-lo desafiado. Mas agora isso não era o suficiente para vingá-lo, ela estava levando a sério aquele desafio e ia até o final!

-O que foi Thor? Você tá surpreso em ver _uma garota_ jogar sinuca? Acho que você não viu nada ainda!

Ele engoliu em seco. Por um breve momento ele ficou com medo de perder pra ela, sabendo que agora Jane era uma adversária à sua altura. Ele não sabia o que seria pior: Entregar seu cavalo pra ela, ou perder para uma garota! Thor não queria nem pensar nessa possibilidade, se isso acontecesse, sua popularidade seria arruinada para sempre! Todos iriam rir dele, ele iria ser a piada da cidade! Deixaria de ser o "Cowboy conquistador", para ser o cara que uma vez perdeu uma partida de sinuca para uma garota! Não, ele não podia deixá-la ganhar! De jeito nenhum! Era a vez dele jogar...

Mostrando uma confiança invejável, Thor foi breve. Rapidamente ele organizou as bolas na mesa, se inclinou com seu taco e jogou. Todas as bolas entraram. Seus amigos aplaudiram e levantaram suas garrafas de cerveja para cima, celebrando por ele. Ele riu e deu um gole numa garrafa de cerveja que alguém lhe entregou.

-Surpresa agora?

A brunette parecia preocupada. Ele havia sido mais rápido do que ela na maneira como organizou sua estratégia. Mas mesmo assim, não se deu por vencida. Ainda faltava três partidas, e os dois estavam empatados. Era a vez dela agora... Quando ele jogou, pareceu que nem se esforçou muito para se concentrar... a brunette pensou. Agora ela precisava relaxar o máximo que podia para obter o melhor resultado possível. _-Vamos lá, você consegue!_ Murmurou pra si mesma com os olhos fechados. E então jogou...

E como da primeira vez, todas as bolas entraram. Thor bateu com a ponta do seu taco no chão, indignado! -Não é possível! Disse para si mesmo, com raiva. Jane mais uma vez sorriu triunfalmente e deu de ombros, fingindo ser modesta:

-Acho que vai ter que fazer melhor do isso se quiser vencer de mim...

-Há! E com certeza vou fazer bem melhor mesmo!

Só falta mais duas partidas, só mais duas e tudo está acabado! Ele pensou sentindo-se ansioso para aquilo terminar de uma vez! Numa coisa ele tinha que admitir para si mesmo, Jane com certeza foi a melhor adversária que ele enfrentou em toda sua vida. Mas é claro que ele nunca falaria isso pra ela,e ele jamais iria deixá-la vencer e dar seu braço a torcer. Era a vez dele... O loiro se preparou, ajeitou todas as bolas no centro da mesa, calculou o angulo com seu taco, e após alguns segundos, jogou. Uma das bolas estava demorando mais do que as outras para entrar, e Thor sentiu um frio na espinha. Jane cruzou seus dedos torcendo para que a bola não entrasse, mas para o seu azar, ela entrou.

-Isso! O loiro cerrou seu punho e comemorou com o resto do pessoal que estava torcendo pra ele. Embora estivesse indo bem até aquele momento, por saber que era a última partida, Jane começou a ficar ainda mais nervosa. Ela sabia que tinha potencial para ganhar, mas seu nervosismo estava atrapalhando um pouco, e ainda mais sabendo que ninguém ali estava torcendo pra ela...

_-Bando de caipiras bêbados..._ Ela pensou consigo. Agora era a hora da verdade, do tudo ou nada! Se perdesse, teria que beijá-lo. Mas não, Jane tinha fé em si mesma, e acreditava que ia ganhar. A brunette ajeitou as bolas, mas mudou de idéia e posicionou as bolas de um outro jeito, com uma técnica que seu pai havia lhe ensinado à muitos anos atrás, uma técnica que dava certo 99% das vezes. Ela fechou seus olhos, respirou fundo novamente e tentou relaxar o máximo que pode.

-_Você consegue, você consegue_... Repetia o mantra sem parar. E então jogou.

As vezes nem tudo na vida acontece do jeito que planejamos, e com Jane não foi diferente.

Ela perdeu...

Todos aplaudiram e comemoraram a vitória de Thor. -Eu sabia que ninguém podia derrotar você, Thor! Um senhor de meia idade gritou levantando uma caneca de shop pro alto. O loiro cerrou seu punho e vibrou: -Isso! Isso! Enquanto ele comemorava com seus amigos, Jane estava sentindo como se o chão a tivesse engolido.

Não acredito... eu me esforcei tanto... A brunette falou pra si mesma, deprimida. Jane não sabia o que era mais humilhante, perder pra ele, ou ter que beijá-lo. Thor se aproximou dela e disse com um tom malicioso na voz:

-Bem... Acho que temos um acordo.

Jane era uma pessoa honesta. Ela não era do tipo que quebrava "acordos", e promessas. Mas aquele era um caso bem diferente. Ela não queria de jeito nenhum beijá-lo! A brunette cerrou seus dentes e lhe disse:

-Eu prefiro beijar um sapo do que você!

Jane disse isso e se virou para ir embora. Thor ficou indignado! Como ela ia embora assim sem cumprir o acordo que eles tinham?! Se ele tivesse perdido, por mais que lhe doesse, Thor cumpriria sua palavra e entregaria Elrin para ela! Aquilo não ia ficar daquele jeito! O loiro pensou com raiva. No momento que a brunette se virou, Thor foi mais rápido e a segurou pelo braço, fazendo que ela se virasse pra ele de novo. Jane não teve tempo nem de gritar ou fazer escândalo, Thor a segurou com força pela nuca e lhe deu um beijo forçado. Ele a segurava também com força pela cintura, com seu braço livre, para que ela não pudesse escapar. Nos primeiros segundos, Jane pensou em até morde-lo pra ele parar, ou pisar no pé dele, ou dar um joelhada _naquele lugar_, mas a verdade é que depois daqueles primeiros segundos de raiva, Jane ficou confusa...

-Porque eu não faço alguma coisa?! O que eu estou fazendo ainda aqui, _nos braços dele?!_ Ela pensava consigo mesma. E Thor, que no começo a beijou agressivamente, relaxou e começou a beijá-la com mais calma. E quando ele parou e afastou um pouco seu rosto do dela, ele também não conseguia entender porque não a soltava dos seus braços...

-_Porque eu não consigo soltá-la? Porque?!_ O loiro pensava confuso. Ofegantes, os dois não paravam de se olhar. Então a brunette começou a se debater e conseguiu se escapar dos braços dele. Jane saiu correndo pela porta afora, e Thor gritou:

-Jane, espera!

Nem ele sabia porque tinha gritado pra ela ficar. Talvez para conversar? Thor pensou confuso. O loiro não estava mais se reconhecendo... O Thor que ele conhecia teria rido e virado suas costas para encher a cara de cerveja e paquerar outras mulheres, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Mas não desta vez... Desta vez, Thor estava _realmente_ preocupado com ela...

Já era de madrugada e as ruas daquela pequena cidade era pouco iluminadas, mas Jane não pensou em nada disso quando saiu correndo do bar para casa. Quando ela chegou em casa, foi direto para o seu quarto.

-Ele me beijou... A brunette disse para si mesma debruçada com seu travesseiro sobre a cama. Lágrimas escorriam dos seus olhos, enquanto ela pensava em tudo o que aconteceu. Mas Jane não estava chorando porque estava se sentindo humilhada, ou com raiva dele. Era bem ao contrário... Jane estava confusa com seus sentimentos... Quando Thor a beijou, ela sentiu aquela sensação de estar com "borboletas na barriga", e essa sensação é típica de quem está gostando de alguém...

-Não, não pode ser... A brunette repetia pra si mesma, chorando e agarrando o travesseiro com força. -E-Eu não posso estar gostando... dele!

Assim que Jane havia sumido pela porta do bar, Thor deixou seus amigos e suas amantes para traz e foi atras dela. Estava escuro lá fora, já se passava da meia-noite, e Jane era só uma garota. Embora aquela cidadezinha fosse pacata, e ele nunca ouvira falar em algum caso de roubo, não era seguro uma garota sair sozinha por ai a pé, muito menos correndo... O loiro pensou. Mas quando ele saiu do bar e olhou para os lados, ela já tinha sumido. Thor passou a mão pelos cabelos, super preocupado.

-Diacho!

Ele então pegou sua pick-up e voltou para casa. Ele rezou durante o caminho inteiro para que ela já estivesse lá. Ele sabia que todos já estavam dormindo, então entrou e foi caminhando com cuidado para não fazer barulho. A porta do quarto dela estava fechada, e isso era um bom sinal. O loiro sabia que ela só fechada a porta quando ia dormir, fora isso, era muito raro deixar a porta aberta. Mas isso não foi o suficiente para ficar tranquilo, ele tinha que saber se ela estava lá dentro. Então o loiro tocou na maçaneta e girou devagarzinho... A porta abriu.

Embora a luz estivesse apagada, ele conseguiu vê-la. E fechou os olhos e suspirou aliviado. Jane estava dormindo de lado, abraçada com uma boneca de pano, que ela mesmo confeccionou. O loiro percebeu que o edredom dela estava amontoado na beirada da cama. E mais uma vez, suas atitudes estavam confundindo sua mente: O Thor que ele costumava ser teria a deixado morrer de frio! Mas desta vez, ele sentiu vontade de entrar e cobri-la. Mas o loiro deu um passo para traz e mudou de idéia, sacudindo a cabeça.

Thor fechou a porta com cuidado, e ao encostar sua testa na madeira e fechar os olhos, disse para si mesmo: -_Que diabos está acontecendo comigo?_


	7. Chapter 7

Era domingo.

O dia amanheceu com um céu azul, sem nuvens e ensolarado. Do jeito que Jane adorava. Mas ela não acordou com muita disposição para se levantar, na verdade, ela não queria nem sair do seu quarto. Porque se ela saísse, uma hora ou outra iria encontrar Thor por ai.

-_Não quero vê-lo._.. A brunette falou para si mesma olhando o relógio digital em cima do criado-mudo ao lado da cama. O relógio marcava 10:20. Quando ela ouviu alguém girar a maçaneta e abrir a porta, virou para o outro lado, colocou o travesseiro em cima da cabeça e fingiu que estava dormindo. Era Erik, seu pai. Ele estava começando a ficar preocupado por ela estar até aquela hora da manhã na cama, já que ela não costumava ficar muito tempo deitada. Erik sentou-se na beirada da cama e disse:

-Porque você está aqui ainda Jane?

Ainda com o travesseiro sobre a cabeça, ela rolou os olhos. Seu fingimento não havia dado certo...

-Como sabia que eu não estava dormindo? Disse frustrada, virando-se para falar com seu pai. Erik deu uma risadinha abafada, e respondeu:

-Eu conheço suas manias Jane... Então ele foi direto ao ponto: -Está tudo bem com você, filha? Você está deitada até essa hora. Tá acontecendo alguma coisa?

_ "Não, não está nada bem pai. Ontem eu fui atras de Thor, e nós se beijamos. Então eu voltei pra casa correndo feito uma louca no meio da noite. E desde então eu estou confusa! e não consigo esquecer aquele beijo... E estou até agora nesse quarto porque estou envergonhada... Se eu vê-lo, o que vou dizer?! E o pior, o que ele vai dizer?!"_

-Não, pai... não é nada. Só tô com preguiça mesmo...

-_Uhmm.._. Erik ficou um pouco desconfiado, mas mudou de assunto. -Então acho melhor você deixar essa preguiça de lado, porque eu tenho uma novidade para te contar!

Jane esfregou seus olhos e se sentou na cama, ainda um pouco sonolenta. -Sério? O que?

-Você sabia que seus tios fazem parte do conselho voluntário desta comunidade? Erik falou com um sorrisinho, todo misterioso. Jane ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas e disse:

-E...?

-E advinha só... o Conselho se reuniu semana passada e todos decidiram promover o 1º Festival da Colheita da cidade!

-Sério? Que legal. E quando vai ser?

-Hoje à noite! É por isso que vim te chamar, todo mundo está ajudando! Seus tios, Will, Thor! Todos já estão lá!

_Thor._.. A brunette disse para si mesma, e engoliu em seco. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, depois de todas aquelas provocações e patadas que ela levou dele, Jane estava se sentindo uma vergonha como _mulher._ Como era possível que ela não conseguia tirar aquele beijo da cabeça?! Ainda mais da forma como foi?! Forçado e quase "primitiva"?! Jane odiava homens do tipo dele, machistas e metido a valentões! Ela tinha certeza absoluta disso. Mas a verdade é que, quando o loiro a agarrou _daquele jeito_, bruto, abraçando-a com força, ela sentiu algo _diferente_... E estava assustada consigo mesma... A brunette sabia exatamente o que esse sentimento era, mas não queria admitir para si mesma que estava sentindo. Ela até pensou em não ir, mas que desculpa ela ia dar a seu pai? Jane sabia o quanto seu pai era esperto, ele não ia acreditar em nenhuma mentira que ela inventasse. Não tinha outra alternativa, ou ela enfrentava sua _vergonha_, ou teria que contar toda a verdade para Erik, que para ela seria bem pior... A brunette suspirou e tentou dar um sorriso, que saiu meio forçado.

-T-Tá... tudo bem pai, eu vou lá ajudar o pessoal.

-Ótimo! Mas não demore muito! Te amo... Erik segurou a nuca dela e lhe deu um beijo na testa. Quando ele foi embora, Jane apagou seu sorriso, ficando preocupada com os seus sentimentos...

_-Thor vai estar lá.._. pensou preocupada em como iria reagir ao olhar na cara dele, depois de tudo o que aconteceu naquela noite...

Horas depois...

A coisa que Jane mais valorizava naquela pequena cidade era a união daquela gente. Embora tivesse vivido e crescido numa das cidades mais badaladas do mundo, a brunette se identificava bem mais com cidades do interior. O ar daquele lugar era mais puro, e fazia bem para seus pulmões, _literalmente._.. Quando Jane chegou no local onde seria celebrado o 1º Festival da Colheita, havia muita gente ajudando a organizar a festa, pessoas passavam pra lá e pra cá carregando coisas, montando barracas, e até um palco estava sendo construído para alguns músicos se apresentarem. Ela olhou para um lado e para o outro perdida, procurando por seus tios, ou seu pai, que também estava por ali ajudando a organizar as coisas. Foi então que de repente, ela _o viu._ Jane viu Thor andando no meio do palco, carregando uma caixa pesadíssima sobre o ombro. A brunette engoliu em seco, seu coração começou a palpitar depressa. O loiro colocou a caixa no chão, e enxugou a testa com as costas da mão.

-_Não, não olha pra mim, não olha pra mim... _ A morena pensou, com suas mãos soando frio. Mas ele a viu... Thor a encarou com um semblante sério, com seus lábios entreabertos, como se quisesse falar alguma coisa, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria. Naquele momento, ela se arrependeu de ter ido até lá, e então se virou para ir embora. Mas então quando ela se virou, quase bateu de frente com sua tia.

-Ei! Jane! Aonde vai assim com tanta pressa?! May disse sorridente como sempre.

-Erhh... a brunette disfarçou com um sorrisinho. -E-Eu estava procurando por vocês, tia. Ela mentiu, mas sua tia não era tão esperta quanto seu irmão, e não percebeu que ela estava mentindo.

-Ah querida! Você veio na hora certa! Estamos precisando muito de sua ajuda! Vem! May segurou a mão de sua sobrinha e foi puxando-a pelo caminho todo, ziguezagueando pelo multidão. Ao levá-la até o lugar onde o resto do pessoal estava, May passou com Jane bem próximo ao palco, onde Thor estava ajudando a carregar algumas coisas com mais alguns de seus colegas. O loiro continuou fazendo o que estava fazendo, empilhando algumas caixas no chão, mas mesmo assim continuava olhando para ela o tempo todo, sem deixar de se concentrar na sua tarefa. Jane o encarou apenas uma vez, e depois olhou para o outro lado. Thor achou que ela ia olha-lo como sempre olhava, com raiva. Mas não desta vez... Desta vez ela o olhou diferente, como se estivesse assustada, se escondendo _de algo._ Mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza, aquilo tinha a ver com o que aconteceu na noite anterior, disso Thor não tinha nenhuma dúvida.

E sem perceber, o loiro também estava sentindo coisas que nunca havia sentido antes. Pela primeira vez na vida, ele olhou para Jane de um jeito que nunca havia olhado para nenhuma garota antes. Não com aquele olhar de "_quero você na minha cama hoje à noite"_, ele a olhou de um jeito diferente, como se quisesse _conhece-la_ melhor... De repente, Thor sentiu alguém dar alguns tapinhas no seu braço, fazendo-o voltar para a realidade.

-Ei, aquela não é a garota que te desafiou no bar ontem à noite? Um dos colegas dele o questionou, com um tom de deboche na voz.

-Sim, é ela...

Jane já estava há alguns metros de distância, mas o rapaz ainda conseguia ver bem a silhueta dela. Ele sorriu com o canto dos lábios, e deu uma boa olhada no seu corpo.

-Se ela não fosse tão chata, eu sairia com ela... até que ela é... bem _gostosinha._

Thor olhou torto para seu colega. O loiro sentiu uma coisa estranha no seu estomago, como se tivesse levado um soco. Thor costumava fazer comentários como aquele, toda vez que uma mulher bonita aparecia na sua frente. Mas quando o seu colega disse aquilo sobre Jane, o loiro sentiu seu sangue ferver por dentro, mas ele estava lutando para que seu colega não percebesse sua raiva. Quando a brunette desapareceu de vista, o rapaz se virou para Thor e disse:

-Vamos cara, temos muito trabalho pela frente...

Ainda sentindo raiva dele, Thor disse: -Sim,_ claro_...

Após horas de trabalho duro, tudo estava pronto para o pessoal celebrar o 1º Festival da Colheita da cidade. O prefeito da cidade subiu ao palco e antes de dar inicio a festa, agradeceu a colaboração de todos por terem trabalhado para que aquele festival acontecesse. Erik, May, John, Jane e Will estavam caminhando de barraca a barraca juntos. Jane estava de braços entrelaçados com seu pai, e Will estava no meio dos seus pais, comendo pipoca. May beliscou uma pipoca e disse:

-Alguém viu Thor por ai? Ele disse que viria no festival.

-Eu não o vi. Respondeu John. -Acho que Thor não é o tipo de rapaz que curte festas como essa... May e John olharam para Jane, e a questionaram:

-Você o viu por ai, querida?

Jane se assustou com o modo como eles lhe perguntaram. Como se eles soubessem que ela estava pensando nele. _E muito_. A brunette encolheu seus ombros, e respondeu timidamente, desviando seu olhar para o outro lado.

-Não, _não o vi.._.

De repente, May acena para alguém que estava vindo na direção deles e fala toda sorridente: -E olha só _quem_ apareceu!

Era _Thor._ O loiro estava vindo na direção deles. Embora ele tivesse muitos amigos e conhecesse quase todo mundo, ele estava sozinho. O loiro estava usando uma camiseta regata branca, calça jeans desbotada, botas timberland, e um cinto com aquela famosa fivela em formato oval, esculpida com o desenho em alto relevo de um cavalo. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, com uma mecha levemente jogada para tras e para o lado. Quando ele andava, seus cabelos flutuavam no vento. Quando Jane o viu, ela arregalou seus olhos e começou a ficar ansiosa, sentindo suas mãos suarem, só não sabia dizer se o motivo do seu nervosismo era por causa do que tinha acontecido entre eles, ou porque pela primeira vez ela notou como ele estava absurdamente _sexy_... Após cumprimentar todos, Thor fitou seus olhos em Jane, e apenas disse, com um pouco de receio:

-Oi, _Jane... _

Então a brunette olhou para ele e também disse um "Oi," bem rápido. E logo olhou para o lado, sentindo vontade de enfiar sua cabeça dentro de um buraco, ou de sair correndo... Então logo em seguida, aconteceu a pior coisa que Jane poderia esperar, e tudo por causa da sua tia... May olhou bem para Thor e notou o jeito como ele olhava para sua sobrinha. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que estava acontecendo alguma coisa entre os dois. A tia de Jane não sabia que eles haviam se beijado, e nem sabia das "circunstâncias" para que o beijo tivesse acontecido, mas de uma coisa ela tinha certeza, ela sabia reconhecer "aquele olhar". E alguma coisa também lhe dizia que sua sobrinha também estava sentindo alguma coisa por ele, embora soubesse camuflar muito bem seus verdadeiros sentimentos... Então, May decidiu que era hora de dar um "pequeno" empurrãozinho...

Ela arregalou os olhos e apontou para uma barraca logo à frente, de modo enérgico: -Olha só pessoal! May segurou a mão do seu marido e foi andando na direção de uma barraquinha onde se ganhava ursinhos de pelúcia se a pessoa conseguisse fazer o pino de uma torre subir e bater numa esfera de metal logo acima da torre, usando a força para controlar a velocidade do pino. Havia três pessoas jogando na frente deles, então eles começaram a conversar antes de chegar a vez deles:

-E ai? Quem vai ser o primeiro a mostrar sua "super força"? John comentou rindo.

-Eu! Eu! Will ergueu o braço para cima, todo animado. Thor estava ao lado de Jane, e de vez em quando olhava para ela, esperando que ela fizesse pelo menos contato visual com ele. Mas a brunette estava tensa, e olhava para o outro lado, fingindo que ele não estava ali. O loiro sabia que ela não estava brava com ele, porque ele sabia exatamente _quando_ ela estava. Na verdade, Jane estava com_ vergonha_ de olhar pra ele. E ele sabia disso... E ele também sabia de outra coisa...

Thor também sabia que estava começando a _gostar_ dela...

E o engraçado era que embora ele não conseguisse parar de olhar pra ela, e querer passar mais tempo ao seu lado, e mesmo sabendo que estava gostando dela, o loiro estava lutando contra tudo isso. Uma parte da sua mente lhe dizia para sair dali e ir se divertir bebendo com seus amigos, que aquilo que estava sentindo por ela era uma coisa de "marica", como costumava dizer. Mas depois daquele beijo... tudo mudou. Embora ter sido forçado, ele sentiu algo diferente e especial enquanto a beijava e sentia o corpo dela em seus braços. E havia ainda outra coisa que lhe preocupava: O que Jane estava pensando sobre mim? Thor sabia o quanto ela odiava homens como ele, e sabia que definitivamente ele não era o "tipo" dela. E para piorar as coisas, o loiro havia provocado ela várias vezes, deixando-a com mais raiva dele ainda.

-Boa noite, pessoal! Os pensamentos do loiro foram interrompidos quando o atendente da barraquinha os cumprimentou alegremente.

-Como funciona o jogo? Will perguntou ansioso para ser o primeiro a jogar.

-Uma ficha vale por três tentativas. Se você conseguir fazer o pino bater no topo você pode escolher qualquer prêmio que quiser! O atendente disse mostrando-lhe a variedade de brinquedos que havia na prateleira.

-Qualquer um?! O garoto arregalou os olhos.

-Qualquer um. O atendente disse todo sorridente. Então Will pegou a marreta e tentou a primeira tentativa. Mas o pino mal chegou na metade. Sua mãe, tentou encorajá-lo:

-Mais força, Will! Mais força!

O garoto tentou pela segunda vez com mais força, mas também falhou. Desta vez, foi seu pai que tentou incentivá-lo a não desistir.

-Vai, filho! Você consegue! Gritou cheio de animo. E com toda a energia e força que lhe restava, Will tentou pela terceira e última vez... Mas infelizmente não conseguiu.

-Ahhh... Ele resmungou, um pouco decepcionado. May o abraçou e o consolou: -Não foi desta vez, querido... quem sabe na próxima? Disse alisando o cabelo do menino. Se isso tivesse acontecido semanas atrás, Thor provavelmente iria lhe dar com esta situação apaticamente, traduzindo: não daria a minima para o moleque... Mas ao ver a carinha de desanimo do menino, Thor ficou com pena dele. Ficou com pena de verdade. Então ele resolveu tomar uma atitude e fazer alguma coisa para reverter aquela situação.

-Eu também quero jogar. Disse rapidamente, tirando sua carteira do bolso e comprando uma ficha com o atendente. -Quer dizer que são três tentativas? Cada uma vale um prêmio?

O atendente sorriu jocosamente para Thor e respondeu: -Sim. Exatamente. Mas até hoje ninguém conseguiu levar três prêmios de uma só vez. O loiro sorriu com o canto dos lábios, sentindo-se confiante.

-Isso é o que você pensa.

Todos olharam ansiosos para Thor. Esperando para ver até onde aquilo ia dar. May estava comemorando por dentro por sua idéia estar dando certo até agora. Ela estava torcendo para que as coisas dessem certo, como ela havia_ imaginado._ E assim como eles estavam torcendo por Will, também começaram a torcer para ele. John gritou:

-É isso ai, Thor! Você consegue!

Quando Thor martelou com toda sua força no alvo, o pino subiu rapidamente e bateu no topo fazendo "Ding!" Todos arregalaram os olhos de queixo caído. O atendente também ficou boquiaberto. Embora todos terem ficado surpresos, o loiro não estava tão surpreso assim. Primeiro, ele sabia que aquele jogo de medir força era moleza para um cara que já era acostumado a carregar sacos de ração de mais de 50 quilos nos ombros, e segundo, o loiro não estava muito concentrado naquilo, mas sim numa _pessoa..._ O atendente, perguntou educadamente o que ele gostaria de levar. Havia brinquedos de tudo quanto é tipo. O loiro olhou para Will e perguntou com um meio sorriso:

-E ai, Will... o que você gostaria de levar?

Will olhou para Thor meio desconfiado... O loiro nunca falou com ele antes, e agora estava oferecendo um brinquedo?

-Você tá falando sério?

May cerrou suas sobrancelhas e cutucou discretamente o garoto. -É claro que ele está falando sério! Vai lá e pega um brinquedo... Ela sussurrou resmungando na orelha dele. Ainda com um pouco de desconfiança, Will foi até o balcão e apontou para um carrinho de controle remoto.

-Quero aquele!

O atendente entregou o brinquedo para o garoto. May lançou um olhar para seu filho do tipo "-Você não está esquecendo alguma coisa?" Will olhou timidamente para Thor e disse: "Obrigado". O loiro também lhe deu um sorriso, e quando ergueu seu olhar, involuntariamente ele olhou para Jane. E pela primeira vez naquela noite, a brunette estava olhando diretamente para ele, e ainda mais, ela estava sorrindo fracamente, como se estivesse se esforçando para não sorrir, tentando se fazer de difícil. May percebeu de novo. Aquela troca de _olhares_... e sorriu por dentro. O atendente o fez voltar a "realidade".

-Ei, você tem mais duas chances! Ele disse com um pouco de impaciência, percebendo que algumas pessoas estavam se aglomerando ao redor da barraca, esperando na fila para jogar. Thor sacudiu levemente a cabeça e disse:

-Ah, desculpe... e-eu estava..._ distraído_. E depois dela ter o olhado daquele jeito, o loiro ficou ainda mais distraído. Será que ela está baixando a guarda? Disse para si mesmo, um pouco ansioso. A "falsa" indiferença dela quanto a ele o estava matando por dentro. Ainda mais agora, que ela estava começando a lhe desertar seu interesse. O que eu tenho que fazer para ela falar comigo?! Disse para si mesmo enquanto se preparava para jogar denovo.

Desta vez ele perdeu...

May, John, Will e Erik, que estavam torcendo por ele soltaram um coro de "Ahh..."

-Não desiste Thor! Você tem mais uma chance! Erik gritou todo empolgado. Embora ter perdido sua chance, o loiro não ficou desapontado consigo mesmo. Ele sabia que havia perdido por falta de atenção, e não por falta de habilidade. Então de repente, ele teve uma idéia para Jane falar com ele. Era uma idéia que ele considerava meia boba, mas o que custava tentar? Ele pensou. Ele se posicionou na frente da torre, e desta vez se concentrou e usou toda a sua força para martelar no alvo.

"DING!"

Todos aplaudiram. "É isso ai, Thor!" Gritou May, toda sorridente. O atendente também o parabenizou, e perguntou:

-Parabéns! Não é qualquer um que consegue fazer o que você fez hoje... E então, o que vai levar?

Thor se aproximou no balcão. Havia uma dúzia de ursinhos de pelúcia. O loiro notou que o atendente estava um pouco impaciente, por causa da movimentação ao redor da sua barraca. Então ele escolheu um ursinho de pelúcia que parecia uma imitação infiel do ursinho "pooh", mas que não deixava de ser encantador... para garotas! Pensou consigo. Então, o loiro agradeceu quando o atendente lhe entregou seu prêmio. Todos olharam para Thor com curiosidade, e Will o olhou sério.

"_Não... ursinhos são para meninas!_" Will pensou consigo mesmo, achando que ele iria também dar o ursinho como presente. Mas o loiro não ia entregá-lo para Will... Thor foi caminhando na direção de Jane, e quanto mais ele se aproximava, mais sua ansiedade aumentava.

-Esse é pra você. O loiro sorriu. Desta vez não tinha como se escapar. Ela foi obrigada a encará-lo. E quando ela olhou dentro daquele belo par de olhos azuis, era como se eles estivessem dizendo: "Me desculpe. Me desculpe por tudo o que eu fiz." Jane queria muito acreditar na sua "boa intenção", mas havia outra parte de si que ainda desconfiava dele. A brunette pegou o ursinho de suas mãos, e apenas disse:

-Obrigada, Thor.

Thor lhe deu um sorriso fraco, sentindo-se um pouco frustrado. Jane não reagiu como ele havia imaginado, mas pelo menos foi um bom começo, ele pensou. De repente, três "amigos" de Thor aparecem do nada entre a multidão, e começam a gritar com ele:

-Ei, cara! Por onde você andou?! Vem com a gente! Vamos beber! Eles gesticulavam com a mão, chamando-o. O loiro não estava com vontade de sair com eles naquela hora, mas depois da frieza com que Jane o tratou não havia mais clima para ficar perto dela. Thor olhou novamente para Jane, e ela lhe deu denovo aquele olhar de indiferença. O loiro suspirou e se despediu de todos: -Eu vou dar uma volta com eles... até mais pessoal.

Sentindo-se pouco decepcionado, o loiro virou suas costas e foi embora. May olhou para sua sobrinha e percebeu que ela estava um pouco desapontada. E ela estava mesmo... Quando Thor virou suas costas e decidiu sair com aquele bando de bêbados, ela confirmou o que sempre suspeitou: Thor era o mesmo _de sempre.._.

E provavelmente ele não ia mudar... Pensou com tristeza. A brunette ficou tão frustrada que perdeu a vontade de jogar com sua família. Ela queria ficar um pouco sozinha, e então resolveu dar uma desculpa:

-Pai, eu vou logo ali comprar um algodão doce tá? Já volto...

-Tá, tudo bem. Mas não demora muito.

Então a brunette saiu. Embora ter sido uma desculpa pra ficar um pouco sozinha, ela realmente parou num certo momento para comprar o doce. Mas o que aconteceu logo em seguida iria mudar sua vida radicalmente...

Continua... ;)


End file.
